The Master of Beasts
by black dragon
Summary: Harry PotterBeastmaster crossover ok sue me it was a spur of the moment idea. When an ancient eagle appears out of knowwhere with the knowledge to help fight voldemort will the trio and Draco Malfoy accept his offer? revamp being done
1. Chapter One Immortal's Flight

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEASTMASTER NOR HARRY POTTER BOTH ARE OWNED BY THEIR RESPECTED COPY RIGHT OWNER. **

**A/n: I have not seen a single beastmaster/ Harry Potter Crossover ever so I decided 'hey why not write one while it is still fresh in my mind,' so I wrote this and decided for Beastmaster I would fuse both the series and the movies. For Harry Potter I put this after Book five but Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco will not come in till chapter 2. **

**The reason being I want all three of them to have the power to make it fair. I mostly see stories where only Harry has something special happen to him and a few that include the entire trio even less of including Malfoy so I wanted to have those rare moments. **

**Ok, ok I admit it was a spur of the moment so bear with me people! Oh and no flames please! Thank you**

**Can't thank a girl for trying well anyways on with the story. **

**This is a total Revamp of the Story starting with this chapter **

** THE MASTER OF BEASTS**

**Chapter One: An Immortal's Flight**

He does not know how long he has been flying nor how long he has been an eagle, and how much time has past; but as long as he remembers he is trapped in the form that he is now. For nearly a three hundred thousand years; long before man recorded his history he flew the skies and a thousand years before that he was a man; a man who was cursed to be an eagle by an ancient wizard who was angry with him for sleeping and falling in love with his apprentice.

But alas those days are long gone, and for this wondering eagle so have his friends.

Over the centuries he has gained much wisdom since the passing of his friends Kodo and his sister Podo both of which are ferrets, and loved to get into trouble. Ruh (Rooh) the brave and often stubborn tiger, Arina the brave Nabi warrior from the west, and last but not least his human friends Tao and Dar. Tao for his endless quest for knowledge and Dar the friend the eagle could never forget.

For the eagle known as Sheroc (I decided to use the movie name which is Sheroc instead of the series name which is Sherak and it is pronounced Shear-rock) life has been dull. He has watched the land change for a long time and watched many civilizations come and go as well as many demons.

He remembers the former guardian of the animals the demon Curapira (I think I got the spelling wrong pronounced KU-RA-Pee-Ra) and how she gave his friend Dar the power to communicate with animals. He was given the title of Beastmaster because humans think he can command animals but Sheroc knew that was not true.

For a long time Sheroc knew that Dar does not command, but ask because no one can truly tame a beast. They can break it and even befriend it but never truly tame it. Ever since the freezing of the uplands or the far north civilization as Sheroc knew it changed.

The ice had covered much of the world for several thousand years and had long since receded. The creatures he once knew are gone and the only thing that the eagle carries to remember his friends are small memoirs that he keeps well hidden from view and from time.

They were little tokens from his friends well mostly his human friends.

The eagle landed in a tree in front of a rather ordinary looking house one in many. He had seen miles of those same looking homes and well rather ignored it.

Sheroc figured this was a good spot to rest and contemplate on things he misses.

For starters when Curapira the demon that protects life was taken by Iera the demon of the water Curapira knew that she can't survive so she asked Dar to help her and then later was killed by Iera (pronounced ya-ra). Sheroc knew of the promise to Curapira that Dar made and for his entire life he kept it.

But there was another side to that one that only Sheroc knew. Looking at that memory he remembers all too well.

FLASHBACK

_Sheroc landed on the shore of a pond and gazed into the water __**my lady are you there?**__ Sheroc asked,_

"_Sheroc is that you?" she asked and the eagle peeped a reply, _

"_Sheroc you are my most trusted friend I know you are loyal to Dar but promise me this," she said as she struggled with the snakes that bound her,_

"_Promise me that if I die and when Dar's time has passed you will find another beastmaster. I think Dar will be the last for now since none are worthy,"_

_**What about the human Tao?**__ He asked, "That human he is worthy but not a warrior. I need one who is worthy Sheroc and I know that you are the one who can do this," she said, _

_**How do I get the power from you?**__ Sheroc asked,_

"_See if you can come into the water and I will give it to you," she said and the eagle though not made for water dove in and used his wings to swim to the bottom. When he got there the demon then grabbed the eagle's beak and kissed him like how she would a human. But instead of sucking the life from him she gave something to the eagle. Desperate for air the eagle let go after she released him and struggled to the surface. _

_ When he got there he gasped for breath and struggled to the shore. When he got to the shore soaked and cold he turned back to Curapira, _

"_Remember Sheroc I gave you all my power and should you find someone worthy that power is still yours." With that she passed on as Iera walked in and did something that ended her life. _

_END FLASHBACK_

For Sheroc that was several thousand years ago when the ice age was upon the earth. The eagle had lived longer then anyone and for the animals he was a well respected bird and no animal whether snake, bird, fish, or wolf regardless of species would try to kill him. For soon after the death of Curapira and the arrival of the shadow lord Balcifer Iera had fled only to die at the hands of Balcifer's evil. She and the last of the guardian demons passed their power to Sheroc seeing that he is the only one who can guard it well. They then passed on with the times and as more humans gained the power of magic within them.

Over time much of the ancient powers were lost with the passing of the ancient one; He was greatest of all Wizards to ever exist on this world.

The Ancient One was a wizard the first of his kind. He was born from the magic of the world and thus has lived in it for centuries, and when he chooses an apprentice his powers grow even more. Sheroc remembered that well; his lover was an apprentice to the Ancient One; but she had died being a servant of Balcifer; Sheroc was saddened by the memory, but still he had to move on.

Even now as he watched another sun set on the window he looked to see if any other bird decided to do other things.

When the old eagle looked all he could see was the setting sun upon the endless field of houses, and as he looked towards that same sun he noticed a single white dot coming in from the north. Cocking his head he watched as the form grew larger and larger till at last it revealed itself to be an owl.

Sheroc was surprised to see a snowy owl so far from the tundra and the cold. He gazed at it; his keen eyes spotted the letter that it carried. _A carrier owl how interesting_ he thought to himself as he watched the owl land on the window sill of the house he was closest to. The owl tapped furiously but the window was bolted shut and there appears to be a piece of wood blocking its path.

Curious Sheroc watched as the owl tapped furiously on the sill but it would not open. Worried she hooted a few times but the owl's cry became more frantic. As he came closer Sheroc could hear the owl, **Master Harry open up please!** He could hear her hoot.

Sheroc looked through a window into the home and found a family gathered for dinner but none seemed to fit the bill.

**Tell me white one who are you calling to?** Sheroc asked and the owl jumped and flapped her wings to a higher branch. Turning her head she looked down at him. **What is an eagle doing here in Surrey?** She asked clearly afraid and Sheroc smiled inwardly at the thought.

He cocked his head up at the owl, **my, my, my white friend I am just curious; I came here for a bit of a rest when I heard your frantic hooting** Sheroc replied, **I must get in my master he needs me** she said her voice squeaked with worry.

**Why? he is just a human** Sheroc answered,

**he is more then just a human he is my friend and I have a letter for him from his friends.** The owl replied puffing up and it was soon that a rather noisy and over excited voice could be heard coming from the west. A rather small owl whizzed around the place, **wheee **it shouted,

**Pig, Pig! Get down here this instant!** The owl shouted to the small ball of feathers that landed at Sheroc's feet,

**I have a letter! I have a letter! I so have a letter!** he said excitedly.

The snowy owl rolled her eyes, **Pigwigdeon you will stop this foolish behavior this instant! This is serious** the snowy said, but the smaller owl continued to dance with the letter in his talons and crumpled it till Sheroc answered **as amusing as you are little one I could easily make a meal out of you if you don't stop what you are doing** he said rather amused.

The smaller owl stopped in his tracks and slowly gazed up at the rather large eagle whose feet he was currently on. Gulping Pig moved back towards the snowy owl, **um Hedwig did you notice that you have…… **

** Yes I've noticed you twit!** The one called Hedwig replied and pecked Pig on the head rather hard, **Hey!** Pig shouted and used his wings to rub his head.

**Now if you two are done I want to know what is going on.** Asked Sheroc as he gave them a piercing look though the amusement still has not left him.

Both owls now looked at each other, **um you see my master Harry is really depressed as of late due to his godfather's untimely death so I got this letter from his friend that he replied to but he is not answering the window. **Her voice grew more frantic, **I am afraid that they did something to him again** Hedwig said and she said it with hatred as she looked at the three humans on the lower floor eating away at a feast.

**What do they do to your master?** Sheroc said,

**why they beat him of course!** Hedwig replied rather suddenly, **they beat him silly till he can barely stand and force a mating on him by holding him down and forcing him to mate like…like….like a hen!** She said rather frantic.

Now Sheroc was curious even more and worried, **tell me now why would he be beaten when the other is ok?** He asked, **because he is not like them stupid Muggles!** Hedwig replied.

Now Sheroc understood for as long as he lived there was a group of magical humans who were descended from the Ancient one's second apprentice whom her training was not complete. Because of this she was still a mortal for she was only beginning in her training. Sheroc then understood that if one were to complete their training like his lover did then they would have lived for a longer period of time. Sheroc also remembered that the humans who were descended from her also had her magical traits, but much of the knowledge was lost and so only Sheroc remembers.

**I understand now, your master is a wizard** Sheroc said and Hedwig bobbed her head, **Yes my master is a wizard but only a boy, a student** she said. Sheroc bobbed his head in understanding, **so these so called humans that he lives with are they relatives?** He asks, **unfortunately yes** replied Hedwig, **why would an eagle such as yourself be wondering about a wizard and his family?** Hedwig asked suspiciously as Pig hid behind her. **Where are my manners a am Sheroc** the eagle then did a strange version of a bow with his wings spread.

Hedwig was stunned as Pig peaked out, **nice name** he said and that earned him another peck, **show some respect Pig!** She huffed with her feathers puffing out. **Why he is just an eagle** Pig said as he hopped from behind Hedwig. **You moron that is the Sheroc, the lord of the skies, the wisest and oldest creature in existence!** She said and Pig gulped remembering that name. **Um don't mind me asking but why are you flying around a human community?** He said, **I came to rest for now** the eagle then sat the last of the sun's rays diminished and he could see the light of the house give in to full cheer except for the room in which the three birds stand by now.

The light suddenly went on in the room and he could hear the cries of a young boy followed by the huffing and puffing of the older male. Sheroc could hear this as he listened in with the owls. Finding a crack he peered in and true to the owl's word he witnessed the dire deeds of a boy being beaten and mated by his uncle unwillingly. The eagle puffed with fury at seeing this as he watched the boy scream and flail his arms out as his uncle beat and rode him like a wild horse. Looking away Sheroc grew in fury until he looked down to see something move in the bush.

**Hedwig is it?** He asked and the snowy owl nodded, **who is that down there for that is not a normal thing and I could guess it was a wizard.** The eagle then pointed his beak and the two owls looked down, **I think that is one of Master's guards why?** Asked Hedwig, **why isn't he trying to defend the boy?** Now rage started to fill the eagle. **He can't hear and my master has put a sleeping spell on him so he does not know.** Hedwig said sadly looking down, **he feels that he deserve to be punished for all the people who has died for him.** The owl said sadly and Sheroc looked shock, **why?** He asked, **he is what the humans call 'the boy who lived' he ruined the reign of an evil human named Voldemort.** Said Hedwig and Sheroc cocked his head,

He had heard of the human child who defied the death spell and taken on a basilisk with the help of a phoenix. So now the eagle could see where it was coming from knowing what to do he flew down to break the sleeping spell of the man who was supposed to guard the boy.

TBC


	2. Chapter Two Rescue in the Night

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR DO I OWN THE BEASTMASTER SERIES OR MOVIE. **

**Blah = animal speech**

"Blah" = Human speech

** THE MASTER OF BEASTS**

**Chapter 2: Rescue in the Night**

The cold of the night was a welcoming relief to Harry as he lay naked and in bed with his hands and feet strapped to the bed post. He was starving and dehydrated but he could not move to satisfy those needs. His body ached with agonizing pain especially between his legs. He could smell the blood, sweat and sex around and he could also smell fear.

Fear still radiated in him of the next time he was to feel pain again, but he thought to himself that he deserved it. He deserve the death that would come to him. He wanted…no…craved death for it seemed to follow him everywhere.

He wanted to say sorry to those he has done wrong such as the Diggory's for their son's death, and Remus by taking away Sirius from him.

Harry wanted to cry, but another voice filled the halls. Harry tried to listen but the power of unconsciousness slowly took him as he was enveloped into its welcoming arms.

SOMETIME AGO

Sheroc flew down to the man who lay in the bed of blossoms and thanks to his enhanced sight he could make out the man under a cloak of invisibility. Creeping closer the eagle peeked under the cloth and managed to find the end of the robe and pulled it away from the sleeping figure.

It was a male with black robes and a large crooked nose hooked like that of a hawk.

**Do you know this human** he gazed up at Hedwig and the owl nodded her head.

**That is Professor Snape, my master's potions professor at his school. ** She said and Sheroc nodded as he hopped on to the man's knee and closed his eyes calling forth the power that he hardly used for centuries.

Now the first thing that Snape noticed is the headache as he slowly woke, and when he did his eyes looked around and noticed that he is visible. He looked around and saw something take flight on his knees.

Looking up the form of a large bird took to the trees. It was too dark to tell but then the sudden noises interrupted him and he looked up towards the room that his charge was in. Grabbing the cloak he put it on and walked towards the front door.

Saying a quick 'Alohamora' he walked into the house and quickly closed the door. Listening to the noise up the stairs Snape quickly took out his wand and noticed that the house was quiet except the usual, 'Get him good Duddikins harder! Harder!" someone said and Snape could smell the blood as he approached a room filled with locks.

'_This is strange_' he thought as he peered through a hole after hearing that the voices came from here. Snape already could smell blood, but other things as well and that got him worried and familiar memories soon filled his mind. Walking up the stairs and towards the door he slipped into the darkness.

Sheroc watched the man slip away his footsteps quickened as a fast pace as he took out a strange object and in a flash others like him appeared. He could hear their whispers as they walked back into the building.

Snape had used a portkey to call on other members of the Order of The Phoenix one that was designed in case Harry was in trouble. Several heads popped into place including those of Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin, Bill and his brother Charley and of course Tonks and Mad Eye Moody. All of them stood in front of the house, "What is this all about Severus?" Moody asked, "This is important Potter needs us now!" he said and they rushed into the house.

As they looked around they noticed that the house was eerily quiet. They walked further into the home till a voice yelled, "What are _you _people doing here!" he demanded and Severus looked up to find the source of the noise.

A very loud, very large, and very noisy man stood on the upper stairwell his face flushed red as a tomato and covered in sweat. "Where is Potter?" he said, "Why? He no longer lives here," the man replied, "Don't lie to me Vernon Dursley!" Snape shouted, "I heard noises coming from that room and Potter's cries of pain so why do pray tell can I smell blood!" the man was glaring daggers at them now. "What do you mean?" another asked from behind Snape but luckily for him it was Lupin that answered, "He's right I smell blood, Harry's blood," he said and started to move towards the stairs but Vernon would not let him go. "Stupefy!" Snape yelled and he went down.

When they got to the peak of the stairs the smell was really strong now that they passed Vernon. They could hear noises coming from one of the rooms as a woman's high voice could be heard.

PRESENT

Sheroc could hear the voices as they grew louder and louder and finally the door was opened, and in walked the man that he had seen earlier but now he was a light shade of green. He could hear the mutterings as they took in the situation with the human and as the eagle and the owls watched they slowly carried his body up and out. The humans with red hair also took notice of the room and it was then that Sheroc had enough and so did the owls.

**I do not have to look to know what the room looks like** said Sheroc;

**I already know** said Hedwig as she hooted sadly and to their surprise they watched as the wood that blocked the window was removed and a human stared at them.

Arthur Weasley was confused when he stared into the eyes of the eagle that stood in the same tree as Hedwig and Pig. The tree was planted there after their second year and had grown rather tall but it was there. When he looked into the eyes of the eagle he saw eyes that are far older then he realized. They gazed at him with much wisdom behind them as his head turned to see Harry. He hopped off the tree and looked into the room.

The eagle could see all the blood on the walls as well as where bloody hand prints were made and the bounds that once held Harry.

Sheroc was beyond horrified when he saw the blood on the walls but that is not the end of it. He had seen cruelties in his day as well and the one who topped the cake was a tribesman who later became a tyrant king named Zed. Not Zed as in Dar's father no this one was an evil man.

He even was like the priests of Maax before that when another beastmaster by the same name of Dar was called. This torture just took the cake as he saw the boy bound and gagged and blood pouring from between his legs and the smell of sex sickened even him.

The eagle watched as Hedwig raced to her master's side her white wings glowing in the now rising moonlight. She hooted reassurances at Harry but his eyes would not open but his breathing was ragged and shallow.

"This is not good," a human said and Sheroc turned to find a man there that felt like a wolf. He had graying dirty blonde to light brown hair. He knew then that this human was a werewolf one of the double spirit ones. Sheroc knew of the origins of that curse and thus knew how to cure it but no were would listen to him because they try to dominate the wolf well the human side.

Sheroc then turned to the human with the wolf's magic. His piercing gaze looked deep into his eyes and he could see the wolf in there stirring. As the moon rose and turned to find that it is only a quarter moon only a few nights more till full. _I will speak to the wolf when the moon is out_ he thought and then turned to the boy.

It is the first time that Sheroc noticed the lightning bolt scar on the boys head that reeked of dark magic. The eagle ruffled his feathers as the others watched him curiously as he approached the boy and then gently lifting his toes up so he don't cause more harm to the boy he removed the gag.

Satisfied the boy's head fell to the bed with a thud. Sheroc then walked on the bed feeling how hard it is. _This will not do at all_ he thought as he turned his head to the humans as they realized his intent and quickly gathered the boy up and out of the house.

Now the eagle was curious as to what happened to the relatives as he flew out of the room following the men. When he looked down the steps he found to his surprise not a room full of yelling people but petrified human statues.

At this Sheroc was certain as he flew down and examined the room and found all three humans two very round and one very skinny. To him the first two reminded him of pigs and the woman reminded him of a mule. Smirking within himself the eagle then flapped over to them as the last of the humans and the owls who followed left the building. He turned to the humans on the couch, _to abuse such a human child? Well I hope you deserve this curse for it is your last thing you will ever feel_ he said and his eyes seemed to glow.

Harry was carried out of the house to the place where the wards are kept and as they watched they saw a flash of light and then out of the door flew the eagle that had brought them here. He landed on Snape's shoulder and as gently as possible held on as they disappeared with a 'pop'.

When they finally got to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Hospital Wing they all appeared in an instant. The school healer instantly took them to one of the beds, "Place him here," she said and slowly they did so. The bed was for emergency operations and for once Poppy Pomfrey examined the boy she was shocked beyond words.

"Well what is it Poppy," Snape said as he and the others waited, "He has been abused all right," she said, "Why haven't I seen this sooner," she said as she examined him further and found other things to her horror.

"What is it?" said a new voice and they turned to find headmaster Dumbledore at the entrance and when everyone parted and revealed the thin body of Harry who is struggling to even breathe. Poppy quickly put some potions down his throat and his breathing eased as he went back into stillness. His breathing is labored and deep and after she examined him did she make him drink a few more potions then turned to usher them all out of the curtains as she closed them.

"What is wrong with him other then the obvious?" asked Lupin and Poppy sighed,

"I should have seen this sooner but it appears like some of the wounds are old but still there. I had my suspicions but was not sure. Harry has suffered intense beatings and has broken ribs one of which punctured his lung and he has massive internal bleeding." She said and tears began to form in her eyes,

"He has infections in different parts of his body but that is not the worse of it…." She said,

"What is it woman!" Snape demanded,

"He was raped," she said and they all gasped,

"Raped?" they then put the pieces together.

"There is damage to the anal area by something repeatedly thrusted up there and signs of semen in his rectal area are proof of rape." She said now on the brink of tears.

The others are horrified none more so then Snape and Lupin, Lupin because he was surprised at the reaction from the potion's master and Snape for the reoccurring memories that he has of his own childhood. He ran from the room as soon as the word was out and the werewolf could only watch with worry.

TBC


	3. Chapter Three Requiem of a Potion's Mast...

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEASTMASTER NOR HARRY POTTER THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS**

**A/n: if any of you don't remember much of the series but remember the movie Beastmaster let me clarify some things for you. **

** Sheroc the eagle in the movie first met Dar when he walked into his village to find it aflame. It was well after the dog Kodo saved his life. The eagle then became Dar's first companion to vengeance against Mayax. In the Series they have always been friends. They both have some similarities. **

**For starters both their home villages burned down. They both have to face a king Zed though in the movie he was a good guy and in the series a bad guy. I am basing it more towards the series (minus season three because it sucks). **

**For Sheroc in the series he had a lover whose name no one knows but they know her only as the Sorceress. You find out towards the end of the series why Sheroc was turned into an eagle though in the series he is known as Sherak. **

**In the movie he is known as Sheroc because of the noise Dar makes when calling him. Because he is immortal in the series I have made him so and like Dar says he is very wise. **

**Well anyways enough chit chat and on with the story. **

**THE MASTER OF BEASTS**

**Chapter Three: Requiem of a Potion's Master**

He did not know why nor does he care but for Professor Severus Snape to start crying like a teenager things have to be to the point of mental breakdown. And this is one of those occasions.

He sat there by the lake sure his eyes dull and blank as he recalled some very painful childhood memories.

FLASHBACK

_ "Stay still you insolent little brat!" a man around his mid thirties to early forties screamed at a younger Severus as he gave the boy a hard slap across the face. Severus fell to the ground in a bloody heap as he felt his lip split. He then felt a kick to the groin as he fell in pain._

"_You came crawling to your mother didn't you the whore you call a mother!" he said pointing his wand at his step-son, "CRUCIO!" he screamed and Severus fell to the ground screaming. _

"_You want a whore well your going to get one!" he said and then stopped the curse and advanced on his son. _

_ He grabbed the immobile Severus and walked up to his room and threw him in. conjuring ropes he began to tie the boy to the bed. "No!" now Severus was fighting the ropes but the man held him down with a body bind curse and the boy was held still. _

_ When that was done he began to strip the boy and flip him over gagging him in the process. When he did he bound him good and held on to Snape's hair. The man was rather tall with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes but he was not Snape's real father nor will he ever be. This man was a monster as he began to lash out at him again with the same unforgivable curses. Severus tried to run but he was bound to the bed as the man he once called father had his way with him. _

_ He could feel the man force his way in him and he screamed in the gag as the man continued to shove and the poor boy for all its worth cried as tears of pain and sorrow fell down his face. He could feel the man punch him from behind as he continued to heave with each breath. _

_ It seemed like hours till it was over and he was left with a gag in his mouth. Severus was still strapped to the bed as he silently cried himself to sleep after that first time and it was not the last. _

END FLASHBACK

Snape gently rocked himself back and forth as the memories came back again and again. He felt like a child and not in control but he could not help it. Seeing Harry like that triggered those memories like a shot to the heart. He continued to cry until a quiet peeping noise made him aware that it was dawn.

Looking up Snape looked at the majestic golden eagle in front of him looking at him curiously. For a man like Snape he was very logical and from looking at the eagle he could tell that it was different. For starters its eyes held much wisdom and looked _old_ very old. It was much larger then a normal eagle about three inches larger or at least a foot he could not tell.

The eagle looked at him with its head upside down and then right again as it hopped towards him. "Go away," he said and a thought came to him. _What if it was an animagus? _He thought and the eagle only looked at him with clear eyes.

Sheroc looked at the so called man that he had woken up and watched him cry.

It was the first time he had seen someone breakdown like that. He had seen it before but not by just looking at a boy like this. Upon closer inspection the eagle confirmed that the human was reliving his own memories. He then stood there and waited till the human was done. When he was finally acknowledged the human told him a simple

"Go away," if Sheroc had a mouth he would smile.

Snape was surprised when the eagle suddenly shifted slowly and in doing so turned itself into a shirtless man.

Even though the man had no shirt he has long tight leather pants around his bottom that reached to his ankles and hide shoes. His face was angular and handsome even to his senses. His dark black hair sort of reminded Snape of Harry and James but it was closed cropped to his skull with light brown around behind his eye and to the back of his ear that looked like _feathers?_ The thing was not human was the man's eyes.

His eyes were old even if he looked young it was his eyes that told you all. His eyes are older then anything Snape has ever seen before and when he looked down towards his feet he was surprised that as the sun shown on the man his shadow was that of a bird. It was an eagle's shadow but right in front of him was the form of a man.

The man kneeled down towards him, "Are you ok?" he asked in a human voice.

It was young and deep but held a confidence that Snape had never felt in anyone other then Dumbledore, but this man lacked the twinkle that Dumbledore had and it was annoying enough. He also does not carry that know it all air to him. He carries an air of someone who has seen too much that much the man can tell.

Turning his head towards the man he was curious, "Who are you?" he asked,

"I am Sheroc," the man replied,

"You humans are funny beings I had forgotten what it was to be one for so long," he said helping as he gently ran a finger through Snape's hair and then wiped the tears from his face.

"I don't swing that way you know," he said between sobs,

"I know and neither do I but I have a feeling you will need it." He said. As he slowly embraced Snape and his eyes widened in shock as he felt human flesh. Though his shadow and when he looked at the lake he only could see an eagle spreading his wings the feeling of flesh was there though.

"You are not human," he said, "No I am not," replied Sheroc.

"It was you who woke me," Snape came to the realization.

"Yes I could not bear to see a human child become the victim to those cruel Terrons," he said as he let go and gazed into his dark eyes,

"I could not bear it so I woke you from his spell to save him. I knew that he would not have survived if I had not," Sheroc said,

"Why?" Snape said,

"Why?" the man asked again, "I had to I can't stand seeing death be brought on such a child,"

The potions master regarded the eagle with a raised eyebrow as he got up, "Well I have to tend to my potions now so I will be off," he said and when he turned around he heard a fluttering of wings. When he turned his head again the eagle was gone.

TBC


	4. Chapter Four Sheroc The Eagle

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEASTMASTER NOR HARRY POTTER**

**A/N: any and all apologies for the misspelling of the series name for it is not Sherak it is Sharak oh and as to why the animals treat him with such respect that is because he is around 300 thousand years old. **

**As explained in the first chapter Sheroc was the only one whom the demons of water, air, fire and earth trusted their powers with. In the series there were two demons but I decided to make up four. **

**As for the priests name in the first chapter or was it the second I think the first his name was Maax sorry got the spelling wrong. **

**Ok as for the Lord thing you have to under stand that Sheroc is as I said before around 300,000 years old sorry but I am basing it on the series timeline of before the ice age. For Sheroc to be that old the animals have to pay their respects to him after all so there. **

**THE MASTER OF BEASTS**

**Chapter Four: Sheroc the Eagle**

Poppy Pomfrey stood along the bedside of one of her latest patients Harry Potter. The boy had it worse then the other three children had. Beside him was Ron Weasley and on the other was Hermione Granger. Beside both of them was the one she least expected to be injured in a battle Draco Malfoy.

Draco's story was the one that caught her off guard after all she is well aware of what goes on at Hogwarts. Draco was considered a bully and a nuisance in the Slytherin House. He was the one she thought would join Voldemort the fastest but she was wrong.

It turns out that Draco along with other Slytherin Children only acted as they did because of their parents.

Draco as well as a number of the Deatheater Children was abused by their parents as sort of a hazing thing. The only one who cared for them was Severus and of course Malfoy's mother Narcissa. It was Narcissa who has had enough and arranged to have them transported back to Hogwarts after the last battle with the dark lord.

The only problem to that was of course Lucius Malfoy. It was he who found out about the runaways and sent Deatheaters after them. Most of them were killed but Draco was shoved into the bushes by Crabbe and Goyle. Both of them sacrificed their lives for Draco and now the young Slytherin is alone.

Poppy could hear the cries of that child every night when she checks on him and the others. They being also hurt during an attack on Headquarters also had her at wits end.

She remembered hearing that Deatheaters attacked the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. They had destroyed the place and it was the house elf Kretcher that betrayed them. That same house elf gave away the location and so when the Deatheaters came they caught everyone by surprise. The only ones home were of course the Weasley's and for Hermione she was in Muggle London when her parents were killed. Ron's family managed to escape and call for help but the same could not be said for some of the other members. Hermione did not know what struck her when her parents suddenly fell dead.

The poor healer had her work cut out for her trying to help these three but Harry was the worse so far. Being abused all these years was enough to drive her over the edge.

The sound of flapping wings alerted her to something in the room and she thought it might have been Potter or Weasley's owls but they are no where to be seen. Instead on the mantle stood a proud and majestic golden eagle. It looked at her with piercing eyes as it ruffled its feathers and settled in to rest. The healer looked at the bird with awe for she had never seen an eagle especially this one make the journey to England or Scotland. She knew there are eagles here but have never seen one this large or majestic.

There in front of her was an eagle who shown proudly even in sleep. The moon glistened off its feathers as it has its head tucked under a wing and was fast asleep. The nurse then proceeded towards her chambers for the night but not before she cast a few wards around the hospital wing.

As soon as the nurse left Sheroc then fluttered to a more comfortable perch on the bed of one of the children and sat down tucking his head in his wing and resumed his rest.

As the first rays of the sun shown through the window the bright light began to make its presence known to the eagle known as Sheroc. Slowly the eagle began to rise from his slumber and looked around. He noticed that he had slept on the bed of the boy whom he had rescued the night before. A fluttering of wings made him aware of Hedwig's presence.

**Master Sheroc I did not realize that you are here** she said bowing in respect.

Rising from his sitting position the eagle took in the new day.

His gaze then turned to the owl beside him, **well I must say I am feeling a lot better after all this time** Sheroc replied and it was then that a sweet song could be heard as a red bird flown in through one of the windows.

It was a rather large bird with red and gold feathers all along its body and for that Sheroc knew it was a phoenix.

**So the rumors were true Sheroc the lord of the skies has graced us with his presence** the phoenix said as he bowed respectfully, **I am Fawkes and I am the familiar of the headmaster of this school of magic.**

He was indeed as hospitable as can come and the eagle bowed in return. **The pleasure is mine Fawkes** Sheroc replied as he faced the phoenix.

Fawkes looked at the ancient eagle before him and remembered what his parents told him of the ancient one. He remembered the legends of the great wonderer and so remembered how to properly greet him.

Sheroc stood up to his full height and the phoenix was impressed that he is slightly larger then himself.

**I have one thing to ask great Sheroc** Fawkes said getting under control of admiring the eagle's plumage and body.

**Speak phoenix** Sheroc replied, **well why did you come to Hogwarts oh great one not that I mind asking** the eagle turned his gaze towards Fawkes. He could see the age in those golden depths and the wisdom that has come from many millennia of constant travel.

Fawkes has never seen someone as old as this eagle. Sure Dragons lived for centuries and so do some elves and other magical creatures but this bird is as ancient as civilization itself.

Sheroc looked at Fawkes with the same wisdom and age as he had felt the trees in the forbidden forest tell him.

**Tell me young phoenix have you heard of the Beastmaster** he said and the phoenix and owl fluttered back shocked.

It was well known among the animals and magical creatures about the ancient guardian of nature known as the Beastmaster. Long before man recorded his history the Beastmaster was a guardian of nature. He was a warrior of superior skill taught to him by the animals. The creatures of nature taught him how to fight, move, hunt, swim, run, and eat. They taught him all this and he survived on it all. He was in tuned to nature and if such as the power of the beastmaster was taken then magic will completely lose its power and nature will fall out of balance and cease to exist.

What the creatures of the world remember and what humans have forgotten was the battle between the Beastmaster and the tribes known as the Terrons and the Jun-Hor. These two tribes unknowingly brought upon themselves the Beastmaster's wrath and he sought his vengeance. Fawkes remembers the tales well and so before him stood the last companion of the Beastmaster the eagle whose eyes told all and see all Sheroc the lord of the skies.

**I have heard of the Beastmaster my lord Sheroc everyone does** Fawkes said,

**well does it occur to you that this world is in dire need of one or should I say **_**four**_ Sheroc watched the reaction on the phoenix's beak and the sudden silence was all that he needed before the phoenix gave a squawk in surprise.

** Four! But my lord where will you find four worthy humans to take the place of the great Beastmaster Dar?** Fawkes said and Sheroc turned to the four sleeping children,

**I've already found them** he said. Fawkes as well as the other animals in the hospital wing gave a squawk of surprise when they heard this.

**Master Harry will be a Beastmaster Lord Sheroc?** Hedwig asked and this time a cat leaped onto the bed.

**What is this I hear of you making children into beastmasters? **She asked. Sheroc turned to the cat that sat before him.

She was rather sort of fluffy looking with blood red eyes and dark brown and black fur with a bit of white patches on her paws and underbelly. The eagle turned to her as her tail twitched a bit.

**And who may I ask dare to question me?** The eagle said,

**I am Mrs. Norris familiar to the janitor Flitch. ** She said with an air of arrogance to her.

**Show some respect Norris!** Yelled Hedwig as she fluffed her feathers and spread her wings.

**I show no respect for an old wind bag especially one who thinks he is the great lord Sheroc** the cat said and with that Pig attacked from the air. The cat however was expecting this and just moved her head and Pig smashed into the wall.

What she did not expect was to suddenly freeze in midair gasping for air as she tried to claw what ever it is that was choking her. As she stared down she saw the fierce eyes of the eagle that stood before her.

**Do not call me a windbag **_**cat**_ the eagle said to her, **I have been here far longer then you have been and I have seen much in the way of the world. Why do you doubt that these children are not worthy to receive the power?** He said and dropped the cat without any gentleness.

Norris found herself on the ground as she choked for air.

**Impossible not even the wizards could do two things at once!** She said gasping for air.

**You forget that I know things that wizards have long forgotten and have not written.** Sheroc replied, **and that I have more power then any wizard could possess. ** Sheroc then stared at the cat with his golden eyes the sun reflecting off of them gave them an eerie glow.

Mrs. Norris stepped back a step finally realizing her place as the eagle hopped over to the bed stand and looked down on her. **Please forgive me my lord** she bowed. The eagle then turned towards the other four this time.

There was an orange fluffy cat sitting on the bed that contains the only female present. He looked on with amusement and that reminded Sheroc of his friend Ruh the tiger. The cat just sat lazily along side his master licking himself as Hedwig tried to look presentable and Pig was wobbly getting up from where he smashed into the wall.

"What is all the ruckus out here!" a voice yelled and the doors flew open to let in Madam Pomfrey as she rushed into the room. To say that surprise was not her only option. There she stood at the entrance to her chambers getting dressed this early morning when the sounds of screeching owls and yowling cats got her attention.

When she got into the patients room she found that Mrs. Norris was on the ground appeared to have been recovering from being choked to death, an orange cat on Hermione's bed, of course there is that small little owl of Weasley's, Potter's snowy owl and a great golden eagle on Potter's bed stand and the headmaster's phoenix on Weasley's bed looking rather distressed.

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded.

Most of the animals scrambled out the window our out the door (Mrs. Norris dragged herself out) the only ones remaining are Fawkes, Poppy and Sheroc. Poppy for her part was surprised that an eagle as large as the one before her would stand unafraid of her intrusion. Fawkes having recognized her sang a song of comfort to let her know that the eagle meant no harm.

Upon seeing the phoenix she began to set out the potions to help the children. She then tried to help them by swallowing and slowly one by one they swallowed. All that is except one…..

There was one child among the lot that was too sick to swallow the potions down and thus the healer only sighed. Sheroc watched as the woman tried to get him to swallow but to no avail. She showed signs of tears on her face as he did not swallow. Even trying spells to force him to swallow was no help.

Sheroc watched this exchange with interest as the woman tried to force him to eat. He already knew the signs of someone on the verge of death. Fawkes began to cry and sing a song of sorrow and the woman quickly gathered his tears in a cup. Sheroc was intrigued as the phoenix cried for this little one.

When the woman left Sheroc turned to the phoenix, **tell me what is this boy to you?** He asked,

**This child is the one who put the most fowl of humans in his place** the phoenix then explained about Voldemort's first reign and how he had killed the boy's parents and what happened afterwards when he arrived at Hogwarts. All the adventures that Fawkes can recall were told to Sheroc and the eagle nodded to affirm that he had heard everything.

Turning towards the sick boy he could see the potion that was dribbled all on the side of his chin and down to his sheets. His bony face no longer looking as youthful as it used to with all the skin pasted to bone and not one bit of flesh.

**He is near the edge** he said and the phoenix nodded, **I know Lord Sheroc and there is nothing we can do** Fawkes replied.

**There is only one way he can survive** said Sheroc and the eagle turned to him, **there is?** Fawkes asks.

Sheroc stood tall and spread his wings, **if he chooses it along with the others he can become a beastmaster. ** Sheroc said, **but my master Dumbledore will not allow it** said Fawkes.

The eagle then turned again facing the window, **show me to this Dumbledore.**

Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was busy setting things in order for the upcoming school year. Already he filled out some paper work to renew certain things with the Ministry of Magic including apology letters for the ruckus the previous year. As he dipped his pen in the ink well once again a fluttering of wings and a bit of crimson red alerted him to Fawkes's presence.

Not looking up the phoenix landed softly on his perch and shrilled a greeting. Dumbledore felt along the lines till he finally could pet his familiar and the bird chirped a reply.

It was at the squawk of another creature that alerted the old wizard of a new presence in the room. Turning his head he then noticed the young man looking at him with out a shirt but that was soon rectified when he conjured a robe without anyone noticing.

To say that Dumbledore was surprised was to say the least but the old man nearly had a heart attack at the sight of the handsome young man before him. Fawkes gave a shrill of amusement at the old wizard and fluttered to his perch.

"I must say I was not expecting guests," he finally said. The young man only nodded, "Well I tend to do that sometimes." And then he walked towards the desk. "I am Sheroc you must be Headmaster Dumbledore," the young man said and it was then that Dumbledore noticed his eyes.

They were dark brown but with a hint of gold in them giving them a sort of hazel color. Dumbledore found that the sides of his head near his ears had _feathers?_ Indeed the man beside him have small tuffs of feathers near his ears in a sort of yellowish color near blond and hard to see unless you look carefully. Dumbledore was no fool and the one thing that threw him on guard was the shadow that the man is projecting.

It was the shadow of a bird, a very _large _bird. The man had no human shadow and that is what Dumbledore found suspicious. It was then that the door to his office opened and Snape walked in.

"Headmaster I need to……..oh it's you!" he said as he spied Sheroc.

"Ah you remember me," Sheroc replied.

Now Dumbledore was curious, "Um excuse me Sheroc but I don't remember inviting you in here without permission so how is it that you got in here, and how is it that you know Severus?" he asked and the man smiled a real serene smile and it was the first time that Dumbledore noticed that his eyes are rather _old_.

"It was your familiar that let me in Headmaster," he said with a bow.

"After all birds of a feather fly together," he said, "How is that possible? Are you an animagus?" he asked and Sheroc shook his head.

"Unfortunately that is not the case as you can see from my shadow, and if you were to conjure a mirror you will see my true form," he said and it was Snape that said it.

"He is an eagle Albus," he said sitting down.

Dumbledore was in shock as he conjured a mirror to prove Severus's case and indeed instead of a human reflection it was the reflection of an eagle standing before him with golden eyes as old as his human appearance seemed to be. The eagle seemed to be waiting patiently till Snape cleared his throat and Dumbledore dismissed the mirror.

"Well this is a shocker," he said,

"Indeed it was when I first met him." Replied Snape,

"What are you doing here anyway Sheroc," he said politely afraid the eagle would spill about his episode the previous night before,

"I am here to speak to the headmaster about some important matters concerning his charges but I will let you go first." He said before seemingly to sit on the couch.

Snape only wanted to tell Dumbledore about Voldemort's recent activities including the search for Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Now Harry is something Dumbledore was used to but Draco?

"Voldemort fears that Lucius told his son more then his share of information and that he might blab to our side," Snape replied.

When the old wizard nodded in consent to what he just heard it was not surprise to him that Voldemort would be after Draco as well.

"So what does he plan to do then?" he asked a little weary of the eagle beside him.

Still in his human form Sheroc did not comment till they both were finished before looking at the headmaster with an eagle's stare.

"Now that you finished with your other business I would like to discuss some important matters to you," he said standing up and Snape felt it was his time to leave. Standing up as graceful as always Severus Snape exited the room with a dramatic turn and an aristocratic walk. The door soundlessly shut behind him and Sheroc turned back to the headmaster his eyes now hard and steely.

To say that the headmaster was not fully aware till it hit was a full understatement. Sheroc stood up to his full height and paced around the room and to him the shadow that accompanied him looked rather amusing.

"Now were to begin," he muttered then when the light returned to his eyes he turned to the headmaster,

"Ever heard of a beastmaster?" he asked….

TBC


	5. Chapter Five A Difficult Decision

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEASTMASTER NOR HARRY POTTER**

**THE MASTER OF BEASTS**

**Chapter Five: A Difficult Decision**

Albus Dumbledore stared at the young man before him _a beastmaster?_ He asked,

"No I do not recall ever hearing about one," he said and watched as the young man began to pace again,

"Then tell me ever heard of a Beastspeaker?" he asked and this time Dumbledore nodded, "Well I have heard of people who could communicate to certain types of animals," he said,

"Like Parselmouth?" Sheroc replied,

"Yes," Dumbledore said,

"Well a Beastmaster is someone who can communicate to all animals," Sheroc said and told the headmaster what he remembered a beast master should be.

Now to say the least Dumbledore was intrigued, "Are you by chance a Beastmaster Sheroc?" he asked the man before him,

"Oh no I am sure as hell not!" he said,

"I am an eagle for crying out loud!" he said as if insulted and Dumbledore apologized.

"A Beastmaster must be _human_ because he is the ambassador of nature itself. Well normally he would be what you wizards would call a Muggle and a warrior at that but desperate times call for desperate measures." Sheroc said.

Now it was the old wizard's turn to be curious, "Tell me Sheroc why you are consulting _me _of all people about this?" he asked, "Because you are the current guardian of the four whom I have chosen to be the next Beastmasters," he said and this is what nearly made Dumbledore star in shock.

"Me who could you be talking………You haven't!" he said finally realizing whom Sheroc was talking about.

"The decision is yours headmaster if the children are willing they must past a test and go through the ritual that will make them the next Beastmasters." He said,

"But why they are _children!_ "Said out loud his voice rising a bit.

"I know you worry for them, but this is more then your human war I can assure you," the man then turned away from him to look at the wall.

"The main role of Beastmaster is to maintain the balance of nature. With the rise of this dark wizard nature itself has been thrown off balance." Sheroc turned back to the headmaster,

"For three hundred thousand years I have watched humanity grow and the magical community blossom, I have watched Nature's balance teeter now and then but…." He said and lifted his hand with his index finger in the air,

"This time it is not the normal routine," he said,

"Normally when the balance of nature teeters it is due to climate change or temperature change. It also is something drastic like an earthquake or a hurricane," he said while walking all around.

"But this time the balance has shifted drastically to the point where I must intervene." Dumbledore this time has leaned back in his chair stroking his beard in curiosity,

"So you are saying that the balance has been altered?" he asked,

"Yes it has life and death is also part of the balance. Ortheo (I hope I got the spelling right if any of you watched the series he was the guy who came from the dead you know big African American dude with a giant panther) the watchman from the dead noticed a shift in the realm of the dead.

Now when that happens and the forces of Nature become unbalanced then things will turn rather chaotic. The fabric between life and death has been torn and I have seen more dead in the _Muggle_ as well as the _Magical_ world. As you can tell Albus isn't it?" he said and the old wizard nodded,

"As I was saying as you can tell the very fabric of Nature, the forces of the universe and the very nature of magic was altered. When this human decided to defy death and used the forces of evil in his whim the very balance was altered. This is the second time this happened!" now it was Sheroc that was near hysterics.

"When has this happened the first time?" Dumbledore asked,

"Three hundred thousand years ago," Sheroc replied,

"At that time the Beastmaster made it right again, but I fear this time it would be far worse then the last." He said

Now this has gotten the old man's attention, "You mean this happened before?" he asked,

"Yes long ago," said Sheroc, "Before human kind recorded their history we animals were the ones who coincided to keep records within our memories. Unlike humans we are not likely to forget anything," he said.

"I especially have a photographic memory of those events all too well." Sheroc said as walked towards the headmaster's desk.

"Long before the first humans began to civilize into a large _recorded_ city there was of course were small villages and temples but nothing too exaggerated. Well the first beastmaster was born from the womb of a cow. He was originally in a human womb when a witch took him and placed him in the womb of a cow. When he was taken out and thrust into the world he was rescued when the witch tied to kill him. He was saved by a farmer and adopted into a clan of peaceful farmers known as the Xua (Sue-a Spelling?) Well they named him Dar.

Dar grew up into a strong young man and a willing worker. It turns out that Dar has a perception on him for animals. This turned out the case when he told a bear to leave him and his father in peace after it killed someone. A group called the Jun-Hor attacked and killed his village they were also known as the Terrons. This group of savage humans killed off a lot of tribes not only Dar's. Dar seeking revenge sought help from Curapira the demon of the earth. She in turn gave him the powers of a Beastmaster after he passed a test." He said,

"What sort of test?" Dumbledore asked,

"He has to lie down in a spot of her choosing for three whole days. She has three of my feathers floating indicating time and he can't move for three days I mean _can't_ move. She made sure of that as she assaulted him with all sorts of misgivings from ants eating him alive to the woman he loves saying she hates him for not moving. She did everything to get him to move but he did not move," Sheroc took a breath before beginning again.

"When the last feather fell he moved but was so stiff and thirsty that he walked out to the impressed Curapira." This is the part that Sheroc stopped,

"Well what is keeping you," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

Sheroc took deep breaths before continuing, "She congratulated Dar on a job well done and explained the tests to him. She said that the test was to see his loyalty, commitment to the cause, and devotion to nature." Sheroc said,

"By just lying there?" Dumbledore said,

"No by lying there and _not moving_! Even with the ants and the rats eating away at his skin and the urge to use the loo as you call it." Sheroc seemed to shake in his shadow as if ruffling his feathers.

"Now the last part is the part that would change your mind about the whole thing," he said,

"As soon as Dar turned to Curapira she summoned a crocodile to kill him. It killed him and tore him to pieces!" he said and this made Dumbledore go white,

"She killed him instantly," he said and Dumbledore blanched at the thought.

"Why are you subjecting me to this as if you want me to agree with this whole thing," he said his voice no longer curious but dangerously low,

"You want me to endanger the lives of innocent children for this!" he could barely contain his rage but Sheroc held up a hand.

"Allow me to finish Headmaster," He said and continued.

"The pieces of Dar were all over the place and Curapira had the animals collect every single body part." He then looked at the eyes of the wizard,

"She put the human back together and closed his wounds. Then she bent over and breathed life into his mouth with a kiss. Curapira has the power to take or give life with a single kiss," Sheroc worded,

"She breathed life into Dar and gave him the power of the Beastmaster, the ability to speak and communicate with the animals." He said and now the headmaster was dumbstruck.

"She killed him then brought him back to life?" he said and Sheroc nodded,

"I think she killed him as a _human_ and rebirth him as _animal_ as you so likely put it. He even talked to werewolves and minotaurs," Sheroc says,

"And how do you know this?" Dumbledore asked,

"Because I was there," Sheroc put it in so casually. "I will leave the decision up to you for now I have some matters that needs to be attended to," he said and instantly the illusion was gone and the eagle flew out of the open window.

A few hours later as the last rays of the sun began to die found Headmaster Dumbledore at odds end. He used his pensive to listen to the conversation with Sheroc again and again. He was still amazed that the eagle could be able to do such magic. Then again he did say he was well over 300,000 years old. His worry was to the children who lay in bed. The latest one Harry especially since he is too weak to do anything at the moment let alone fight Voldemort. He was worried about all of them after all they are children. "What do you think Fawkes?" he asked his familiar.

The phoenix leaned in and the old man stroked his head knowing that he agreed with the eagle. What the eagle told him was quiet amazing. A person who is able to communicate with all sorts of animals not just one particular group or species. He knew of beastspeakers of course such as Voldemort and Harry both have the ability to talk to snakes. There were others who could talk to dolphins in South Africa and different parts of the world but he had never heard of anyone who could talk to _all_ animals.

What Sheroc said was disturbing, the test and the ritual that Dar the original Beastmaster took. Dumbledore was more then shocked when he heard that the eagle intended to do the same for the children. Fawkes seeing his master in distress gave an encouraging shrill just to keep him up.

"Thank you old friend," he said stroking the phoenix.

Fawkes only shrilled a reply as he enjoyed the attention.

Four hours later found the headmaster walking down the long corridor towards the hospital wing. His robes blowing behind him as he walked through that door. There on the bed were the four children all sleeping soundly save one. This boy had a scar on his head the shape of a lightning bolt that same mark was the one that made him the prophesized child. He was known as 'The Boy Who Lived,' in other words the famous Harry Potter.

But as he looked down at the boy before him he could not help but feel that he is at fault. The boy had lost so much while he thought he was too young to know about his past, and in his folly too many people who truly cared for him and he in return have been killed. He and the others who remain thought the boy would need some serious mental help after this was all over. Though the old wizard tried his best to calm the turmoil in his heart as he gazed at the skeleton of a boy before him he finally realized what he had done. He caused this by putting Harry in a home where his relatives hate him so. It was he who by thinking that Lily Potter's sister Petunia would take the boy in with open arms and boy had he been wrong.

He had not known until he saw the marks himself and after witnessing full on what the Dursley's did to him Albus Dumbledore was at a loss. Out of all the children in here Harry had suffered the most. Hermione just recently lost her family, Ron was not that bad but still they are on the brink of losing his as well. Draco Malfoy lost his mother and his friends by his so called father. By looking at them it appears that they will be awake soon but Harry it seems will not awaken after what was witnessed just one day ago.

It was Severus Snape who gave the full detail of what happened after everyone has made sure that Harry is alright before addressing Voldemort's latest plans. He gave full detail about what had happened from the eagle to when he climbed those stairs. He was shocked when they found Harry tied, gagged, and bloody. The worse was the rape and from what Poppy told him it happened a lot.

_No wonder the poor boy always begged to stay at Hogwarts _he thought and if he knew about the abuse Harry would have been out of there faster then anyone could say Quidditch.

He sighed again as he looked out the window at the full moon outside. The sound of a wolf's howl made the old man smile a bit remembering the werewolf Remus Lupin.

The moon was blocked by a flutter of wings and the arrival of Hedwig, Harry's owl. The poor bird looked exhausted but as far as Dumbledore could tell she only cared. She looked at him with her golden eyes before fluttering to her master. She settled herself in quite nicely and began to snooze. She burrowed her head into her master's face and hooted softly.

Behind her was Pig who landed carefully on his master's hand and made his way to his face. Crookshanks the orange cat made his way to his master and curled up purring softly. Dumbledore sighed as he looked at Draco the boy has a large raven for a pet but the bird was badly injured and in Hagrid's care. Breathing a sigh he noticed the shadow on the window sill.

"You do what you must Sheroc but let them decide if they want the power or not," Dumbledore said before departing. The eagle nodded before flying out towards the forest.


	6. Chapter Six A Difficult Decision 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR BEASTMASTER**

**A/n: Warning some OCC going on in this chapter**

**By the way Andre Norton is the original author for the Beastmaster**

**THE MASTER OF BEASTS**

**Chapter Six: A Difficult Decision 2**

The light of day filtered into the Hospital wing as light brown eyes opened to a new day. Stretching to the new day and with a purring sound on her face Hermione Granger woke to find clean sterile walls of Hogwarts hospital wing. Confused she squinted her eyes to the light of a new day. Her bushy brown hair was more bushy then normal considering she was sleeping for a long time. A soft moan got her attention as she looked in the direction of the bed next to her to see another familiar face. Crookshanks her cat mewed at the newly awoken Ron with Pig hooting happily beside him.

Hermione smiled at the cat and gave him a scratch only to nearly jump at wits end when another voice broke her reverie. "Oh my head," said a voice and both her and a surprisingly quiet Ron who has not said a word since he woke turned to the bed on the other side of Hermione.

There in the bed was Draco Malfoy. What surprised Hermione was the bandages on his head and across his bare chest. Come to think of it she has some as well and so did Ron. "Where is my family?" Ron asked, "My Parents are dead," Hermione realized as her memory came flashing back.

_FLASHBACK_

_ Hermione was running for her life as a group of Deatheaters decided it was fun to attack Diagon Alley with her currently at Flourish and Blots. They came out of nowhere and killed several people. Hermione tried to bring her wand to bear but it was too late for they attacked her parents killing them both on site. When they saw whose parents it was they tried to get her but she was a fast runner. _

_ She ran out of Diagon Alley into the Leaky Cauldron and into Muggle London. She ran for a long time till her breath gave out. Luckily for her she collapsed when a flash of red light came and ravaged her body. _

_END FLASHBACK_

She lay there trying to remember what had happened but nothing came. She tried but still nothing came, "Hermione?" Ron said as she turned her head with tears in her eyes.

Ron has a patch over one eye and his head was bandaged. An arm was draped in a sling and his right leg was in a cast. She was not so bad but her head had a bandage on it from when she hit the pavement. She looked and saw that she too had a cast but only on her ankle. Her hand was in a cast as well and she could feel the pain in it.

"What the hell are _you _doing here," she heard Ron growl his voice hoarse and dry. Draco only looked at them his eyes blank and useless. As his mind was not there, "Answer me damn it!" Ron growled, "Mother," was the only thing Draco said before bursting into tears. "That bastard killed mother!" Draco screamed into the night air as he wrapped his arms around his legs and cried. "He killed Crabbe, Goyle, and the rest of the Slytherins he killed them all!" and Draco was in an angry fit of sobs and it was then when Ron was about to stand broken leg or not to hit him that the point of Draco's word hit home.

Here was the most arrogant Slytherin in all of their class crying over the death of his mother not his father. When ever Draco would complain about something he would mention his father Lucius not his mother. Everyone would assume that Draco never liked his mother but his madden sobs was something else. Ron felt the rest of his anger towards his fellow Slytherin fade as the sun began to shine its light on Draco's silver hair. It was almost angelic for here was the most spoiled brat in all of Hogwarts crying because his fellow Slytherins are dead. Feeling sorry Ron hopped out of bed and limped over to Draco and hoisted himself onto the bed. He pulled the other boy into a hug and Hermione was not too far behind though only hesitantly.

Whispering comforting words both he and Hermione recognized the signs of a child in need. They had learned it early on with Harry and now with Draco. Ron then realized that all Draco's taunting, teasing, harassing and back talking about them was all an act! Here was the boy who now from looking under his hospital gown could see the scars of abuse. He could see it now and now he finally understood. It took a tragic event and a trip to the hospital wing to finally understand.

Draco Malfoy was a good actor but he was also a lost boy just like another they knew. After a while his sobs began to ebb and he hiccupped a few times. "Why are you helping me?" he whispered to Ron, "What?" Ron said, "Why are you and Granger helping me?" he said this time a little louder. "You know what mate you remind us of another someone so shut it," Ron said though he was no longer angry at Malfoy he could not put aside his prejudice in one day. He knew that it would take time so he left it.

When Draco finally settled down he then was asked by Hermione by what happened and after explaining to them what had happened Draco then started to nod off into sleep as the last of his strength left him. Laying him down to rest Ron along with Hermione made their way back to their beds both just as exhausted. As they fell asleep they missed the shadow that was watching the window as it vanished into the forest.

It was later that night that the trio woke again. Draco was the first to wake since he had to use the loo and had to get up to do it. Winching as he walked noticing his cast and his sore ankle he managed to make it in time. When he emerged Ron was not too far behind him and so was Hermione. None spoke for quiet a while as they finished their business and went off to the beds. When they got there Draco was the first to speak, "Um sorry," he said and blushed in embarrassment. Hermione noticing asked, "For what?" she asked, "Well for everything, for crying earlier, calling you a Mudblood, all those years of being a Pratt," he said sighing, "You see my father was an abusive arsehole who wanted nothing but to make me the perfect Deatheater. He knew that the dark lord was looking for new recruits even in his absence. He wanted to raise me to be like that but only one person interfered with that plan. That was my mother and some of the relatives of some of the other Slytherins as well mostly other mothers and a few fathers.

They told us to pretend to do those things so that way they kept our fathers from getting suspicious. One of the things we had to do was be mean to Muggleborns even though it hurts to do so. Only when father was gone did I apologize to them but we could not do it here at Hogwarts. Father has eyes everywhere and I could not afford to blow my cover or the cover of any other Deatheater child. The price for that is death and none of us wanted it." Draco said, "It all worked well till the end of term when father found out and grew angry. Apparently he had a spy who would report to him of mother's doings and so attacked. He killed mother and gathered up the other Deatheater children he then tried to kill us all but the other kids thought that I should be the one to escape. They shoved me in the bushes and fell to the killing curse.

I ran as fast as I could into the forest surrounding our home and disappeared for days on end. I was hungry and cold till I finally reached someplace where I could call on the knight bus but that is not to last. As soon as I reached the place where I could call it the Deatheaters caught up with me and hit me with a Cruciatus. I slipped and fell hitting my head on the ground and thought that was the end of me till I saw black.

The next thing I knew I woke up to being here," and then Draco looked at them with repentance in his eyes and Hermione and Ron looked at each other then back at Draco. They then began to recall their stories of how they ended up here when the hooting of Hedwig got there attention. She flew in the window and landed on Harry's bedpost. Hooting softly she hopped down the post and towards the bed. She rubbed her head under his hand and felt no response. It was then that the group noticed how thin Harry is. He was more then just thin, "Bloody hell!" Ron nearly shouted, "He is nothing but skin and bones look at this," and Draco and Hermione hopped over as Ron removed the blanket very slowly to expose the malnourished body of Harry Potter. It looked as if there is not a single scrap of meat on him.

Horrified the trio stared at the scars that littered their friend from head to toe, "Shocking isn't it," said a new voice and the trio turned to find Professor Dumbledore at the entrance with Madam Pomfrey with a scowl on her face. The three scooted back to their beds and let her check them over. When they were finished taking their potions Dumbledore stood up. "I guess you were wondering what had happened to Harry there," he said and they nodded, "Well Harry as the evidence clearly shows has been abused, and raped by his own relatives," the trio especially Ron were red with anger, "When I get my hands on those Muggles I will kill them personally," he said, "That will not be necessary Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore replied, "That has already been taken cared of when I went to check on them," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"What happened to them?" Hermione asked, "Well does squashed bugs have anything to do with it," he said and they all cringed at the fate of the Dursleys. "Who did it?" Draco asked, "Why I believe he is flying around right now and should be in this evening. Before then I have something to tell you," he said, "Shouldn't we wait for Harry?" Ron asked, "I am afraid this is part of the problem," Dumbledore said conjuring a chair and sitting down, "Harry will not be waking up anytime soon," he said, "is it because of the abuse," Hermione said as tears began to form in her eyes. "I am afraid so," he said and Hermione began to cry.

Both Ron and Draco draped an arm around her and she felt relax though a bit weird with Draco instead of Harry to comfort her. Draco then let her go as if sensing her discomfort but she smiled at him telling him that she would get used to it. "So Harry is dying then," it was a statement more then a question. Dumbledore nodded sadly, "Harry is fighting but is losing badly," said Poppy as she walked over to the boy, "I've tried my best but Potter is not doing so well. All this abuse is taking its toll on his body and I am afraid I have nothing else to do," she said sadly, "If someone does not do something then I have to do the killing curse on him," she said sadly. "But you can't!" cried Ron, "That is an unforgivable curse right?" Hermione said, "Not in the medical field," Draco replied, "In the wizarding world there are exceptions. In the medical field the unforgiveables are used for patients with severe injuries an in Harry's case near death." "But there is nothing I could do," Poppy said.

It was then that Dumbledore remembered something, "There maybe another way," he said, "What?" asked Poppy, "But the one to administer that is not me but someone else entire," he said, "Why is that Headmaster?" asked Ron, "Because the one who can do it knows spells and potions that wizarding kind has long forgotten," he said. "What can he or she do to help Harry?" asked Hermione, "Give him a new life," he said, "Just who is it that can help Harry?" as if on cue a rather large golden eagle flew in through the window.

The group stood in shock as the eagle landed and then looked at the headmaster and then turned its attention to the group, "Um is he or she an Animagus?" Ron asked, "No," said Dumbledore, "Sheroc here is an eagle true and true and he knows things that wizarding kind has long forgotten. In fact he made his offer yesterday to all of you," he said and the eagle turned to each and every one of them. His sharp eyes bore into theirs and they all felt exposed under the critical stare.

"Sheroc has made an offer to help you all out if you agree." He said, "Why should we trust an eagle?" said Draco, "Sheroc may not look like it but he is actual thousands of years old," Dumbledore said the twinkle in his eye returning. "If you agree to become what he calls a beastmaster Sheroc promises to help Harry out as much as he is able to," with that the eagle took to the skies by fluttering his wings and fluttered out the window into the skies above Hogwarts.

"You said that if we agree this Sheroc would help Harry?" Ron said and Dumbledore nodded. "He can help immensely and he can help you as well like I said before Sheroc is not your average eagle. He is in fact a magical animal just like Fawkes." He said and it was then that the trio even with Harry unable to say anything for himself nodded, "Alright professor we will go with this one," Draco said, "Let me warn you that there is no turning back," Dumbledore then looked at them sadly before leaving.


	7. Chapter Seven Sheroc's Test

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR BEASTMASTER**

**A/N: now this chapter I based it off Dar's test in the series. **

**I just noticed that the beginning of the first chapter sucked royally! Oh well I have no beta's and so everyone reads the raw version since I am so hyper minded. Anyways on with the story **

**THE MASTER OF BEASTS**

**Chapter Seven: Sheroc's Test**

Sheroc flew into the forest under the trees and around spider webs. The first landing he did was in front of a spider's nest which was home to a group of giant spiders. These spiders looked hungrily at Sheroc as the eagle landed in front of a rather large spider the largest of the group. Aragog leader of the spider clan walked out from the nest. "My, my what a foolish bird you are," he spoke as he crept closer, **none suits you more spider** the bird replied and that startled the spider, "My you are brave," he said **yes and you are very foolish** and with that the eagle gave a sharp cry as if casting a spell and the world stopped.

Aragog was impressed when the eagle stopped the spiders from diving in and having a bird for a snack. **Very cleaver you are indeed to try and kill me** the bird replied and Aragog could only stare in shock, "There is only three possibilities you have here, either you are a wizard in the guise of an eagle, a wizard's familiar with his master hiding in the bush or you have a sort of ward on you to protect you and so your master can speak through you," he said rather agitatedly, **I have none of the above** the eagle said ruffling his feathers.

"Then pray tell who are you?" he asked, **I am Sheroc the lord of the skies.** The eagle then did his version of a bow. The spider looked shocked at the name, "Sheroc? Sheroc the ancient one?" he said and the eagle looked flattered by this. He fluttered his feathers as he listened to the spider flatter him for a while. **Now if you are done I want to do me a favor** the eagle said, "Why should we listen to an eagle such as you!" a spiderling shouted to him as she came from behind Aragog, "Be silent this is Sheroc the most powerful magical being on earth!" he said, "How do you know that no wizard is playing us for fools?" the spiderling said, "Because no wizard would dare speak Sheroc's name for they do not know it," Aragog said, "All creatures that are not human know of Sheroc the cursed one." The spiderling moved away when the eagle gazed at it with its piercing eyes. The old ancient eagle made the spider move back in fear. **I can summon that which spiders fear in a heartbeat and not die under its gaze. I have met the greatest one of them all Iera before her passing** the eagle said and the spider moved back in fear, "You spoke her name!" said the spiderling, **and why not she is after all the guardian of water **Sheroc replied and the spiderling walked backwards, "Because an ancient beast once resided in the castle of Hogwarts. We do not speak its horrible name nor do we speak of it even now," the spiderling was clearly shaken.

Sheroc watched with amusement as the spiderling walked backwards. "Now tell me what is it that you wish to speak to me about eagle?" Aragog said clearly amused, **I have found a beastmaster; four in fact** replied Sheroc, "You lie! There hasn't been one in years!" the spider was clearly surprised when Sheroc released his hold on the other spiders and they slowly trickled down clearly shocked as they heard the whole thing. **Oh yes my friend I have found a few humans worthy to become the next Beastmasters. This is a time of chaos Aragog and we need more then one to put nature back into balance.** He said and the spider gave a wheezy sigh. "I felt it as well Sheroc I should have known," the spider said settling down, "So is this the reason you came here?" he asked, **I came here to ask you personally if you would participate in the ritual that would make them the next Beastmasters. **Sheroc said and the spider was indeed intrigued by this. "You want _me_ to participate in creating the next Beastmasters?" Aragog said **why yes I need a flesh eating animal such as yourself to perform the task that would shred them up quite nicely the more gruesome the better. **Sheroc said and the spider seemed to think of it.

The rest of the spider clan began to drool with the possibility of a meal when Aragog raised his voice. "My children Sheroc the eagle has come up with a message that will forever bring our clan honor. He has graced us with the privilege of participating in the Beastmaster ritual." The spiders then began to shout and cheer, "We will be the ones who perform the sacrifice of flesh but absolutely no eating is allowed! Is that understood!" he said and the spiderlings all understood as they cheered.

Sheroc after finishing his deed flew towards another alcove in the forest one that is instead filled with Centaurs. The eagle landed and gave a squawk for a greeting.

The centaur that stood guard looked up from his activity which is the fine tune his weapons. Upon seeing the golden eagle he smiled, "Well hello there my friend what is it that I can do for you?" he asked, **I have come to ask you for a favor great star gazer. **The eagle spoke back surprising the centaur. "You speak? Well that is something new and who is it that I owe this favor to?" the centaur asked, **I am called Sheroc lord of the skies. **The eagle replied and the centaur was taken back, "Sheroc I have heard of that name well then my friend come with me and I will show you to the elders," he said and Sheroc fluttered after the centaur as he galloped away.

The centaur elders greeted the guard but became quickly aware of the eagle as it flew onto one of the posts of their clearing. The eagle then turned its piercing eyes towards the elders. "Um elders this is Sheroc he wishes to speak to you?" he said, "Sheroc? We have heard of you from tales told by our ancestors." One of the elders said as he approached the eagle. **I am he **Sheroc said looking down, "Why grace us with your presence ancient one?" another elder this one had dark black spots on his grey hide unlike the first elder who has white and brown socks on his legs.

**I have come to ask you as I have asked the spiders. I just got through talking to them to make preparations of a ritual that has long since been lost through time,** Sheroc said, "And what pray tell is that?" asked a female centaur who has just entered the meeting. She has a light cinnamon coat with long blonde hair flowing behind her. **I want your help in a ritual used to create a Beastmaster** Sheroc said and the group looked at him stunned. "I have heard of such a ritual but the last beastmaster died ages ago," a centaur said, **I know but this time the forces of darkness are working against us. We need four new Beastmasters and we need them now,** said Sheroc, "But why come to us I thought only humans only can become Beastmasters?" said the first elder centaur, **that was true in the past but I fear that the balance of nature has tipped too far off balance and the forces of darkness are raging stronger then ever. I have found four worthy humans but I need the animals that will help in the ritual. The spiders agreed with helping me with the sacrifice, but I need your help with the gathering of the parts. I also need your help with guarding the candidates when they take the test. **

The elders looked at each other, "I see," said a centaur, "From what we last heard the Beastmaster was a Muggle a non magical person. How is it that _four _will restore the balance of nature?" asked the second elder. **These are not Muggles** Sheroc said rather amused and the group gasped, "You mean to tell us that they are _wizards!_ "They said with venom in their voices. **They are only young ones centaur not yet adult and not truly knowing of the ways of the world. They can still be taught the way of the forest, desert, sea, mountain and ice** Sheroc countered.

The centaurs looked both horrified and shocked at such as statement. _Why would the great lord of the skies tell them that the cursed wizards be the ones who will be the next beastmaster. _"My lord this must be a mistake I mean it was the wizards after all that caused this mess," the first elder said, **and it is they who must fix it** replied Sheroc. The centaur sighed, "Who is it that we must protect during the tests." The centaurs said and Sheroc ruffled his feathers, **they are yet to be seen but be careful for the one with the scar on his face his not conscious and is on the verge of death. He already has faced the trials and awaits the sacrifice but the others must take the test. Time is running short and the hour is nearly upon us that we must perform the ritual. **With that said the Centaurs knew when they have lost an argument.

As time grows on the essence a total of three days has passed since Draco, Hermione, and Ron had decided to become Beastmasters. With Harry unable to comply they simply moved through the forest with Professors Dumbledore, Snape, and very bewildered McGonagall, a slightly nervous Flitwick, and a very apprehensive Hagrid.

The gamekeeper at Hogwarts looked at his student with sadness for he knew from his giant mother that the ritual that makes them Beastmasters is full of peril as well as a means of death. He was saddened by this and hoped that none would have to take it but when he saw the three his heart went out to them, and to Harry as well. He was the first friend to the young wizard when Hagrid went to look for him. It was then that Hagrid felt sorry for what had happened and glad he was not there. When the Headmaster mentioned Sheroc Hagrid was more then surprised to hear that name the one that his family has told him when he went to visit his brother.

The giant told Hagrid the tale of Sheroc the eagle who cannot die. He also told him of the Beastmaster from what he heard from his elders as they told tales after a hunt. It seemed to him that every creature magical or otherwise knew of this Sheroc and Hagrid has yet to meet the one who will sacrifice the children. He knew he could not interfere but still he wants to protect them. Dumbledore already told him that it was impossible to do since Sheroc is clearly the most powerful being on the face of the earth.

As they approached the clearing Hagrid finally got a good look at it. He was impressed by the size of the eagle as it stood on a post of a rather impressive group of small huts. All around them centaurs where putting the final touches to the small huts that looked to be too small for any living to be in. The eagle then turned to a centaur who walked up rather skittishly to the wizards. "Sheroc here says that you are here to take the Beastmaster trials?" he said and the three young ones nodded. "You will step into the huts please," he said and the group followed his league and each took a hut careful to lay Harry in the last one. When that was over they stood up and left the area to patrol the area.

Only one Centaur remained and that was the first elder of the herd. He was white with a few grey spots on his lower legs and his wrinkled face shown his age. He held a staff with him to show that he was in charge. "As you noticed the Huts are not made for standing." The elder said with as raised voice. "You probably already know of the three eagle feathers in each hut, for each day that passes a feather will fall and for three days you will not even move. You will lie there and not move an inch that includes going to the loo as you wizards so kindly put it so if you have to go, go now," he said and the people left to relieve themselves.

When they returned the centaur then instructed them to strip. At first they were apprehensive but they did as they are told. They had to do it to Harry since he can't do it on his own. "Now then you will lie down in each hut and not move until the last eagle feather falls. When that happens you can move but only after the third eagle feather falls. You will be tested during this time as different animals and an occasional human will stumble into the huts. Dangerous creatures will come in as well. No matter what happens you must not move, speak, or even react to this you got it?" he said and the three nodded still embarrassed at having been told to strip in front of each other. They then entered the huts and each laid down on the hard earth.

While the group went to relieve themselves and prepare for the test Sheroc fluttered into Harry's hut and landed on the boy's bare chest. His talons quickly made bloody marks on the boy's body. Sheroc used his power to heal the boy and then turned to the boy probing until he found the faint spark of life force that was indeed Harry's. What troubled him though was the taint of dark magic what is leaking off the body and disappearing. _Hmm I wonder if this is the connection that Fawkes told me about the night before_ the eagle thought remembering what the phoenix had told him.

FLASHBACK

**_Harry is a special child a child of prophecy at least that is what Dumbledore had said to him_**_ said Fawkes as the phoenix sat on one of the trees to the selected clearing deep in the forbidden forest. The moon was high showing that it was near full and the forest was alive with animals both good and dark but not evil. Sheroc smiled as he watched an occasional werewolf or unicorn run past the trees into the clearing. **So you say that this Harry Potter is a child of prophecy then?** Sheroc asked and Fawkes nodded. **It was said that he is the only one who was marked by the dark lord Voldemort to be his equal and thus has the power to destroy him** with a that Sheroc stared hard into the phoenix's eyes, **you say that this Voldemort is a recently resurrected dark lord?** He said and Fawkes nodded. _

_ The eagle then sighed, **so in other words whether we like it or not we have to help this Harry to the bitter end** _

END FLASHBACK

Sheroc was true to his word as he watched the dark magic and seemed to follow it to Harry's scar. _Fawkes did mention that the scar was created by magic_he thought and used his power to break the connection with the dark magic even thought the scar remains. Using the powers in him Sheroc began to work on the boy. He began to clean out the dark magic from the boy's own that connected him to the dark lord and build up defenses using the boy's own consciousness and unconscious magic. But being a little curious Sheroc peered into the boy's memories careful to stop time first so that way he can have plenty of it as he healed the boy magically.

To say that the eagle was shocked was beyond words. From Harry's memories Sheroc could tell that Harry had suffered all his life; from losing his parents, to his aunt and uncle's and suffering greatly because of it.

Angered by this Sheroc mentally thanked himself for the punishment the Dursley's deserved. As the boy's memories finally receded Sheroc was glad for the overall ability he has to heal. It seems that after finally repairing the damage that the dark magic has done on Harry Sheroc worked on wakening the boy so he could take the test. Though he could have done it at any time the eagle chose this time to perform the task. Since the boy needed to rest but looking at him now he knew he does not have much time. So without further thought he dove into the mind and soul of Harry Potter.

_Where am I? Was a question that was asked by none other then Harry James Potter as he stood floating in darkness. The darkness felt more like a deep ocean something he was not accustomed to. As he floated down deeper into the abyss he could hear a voice calling to him, but his mind is elsewhere. **Sirius, mum, dad, Cedric I will be there soon** he said out loud to himself as he watched a light come further and further to him. **Your time is not at hand yet young Potter **a new voice filled the void, **whose there?** Harry asked, **someone who is willing to give you a second chance at life, someone who can help you defeat the dark lord** said the voice, **why should I listen to you?** Harry said, **my life was nothing but lies I have been lied to by the very person I trusted! He put me in a home and thought it was safe! **Harry's temper began to rise. **I can assure you that I am not lying for I can't lie it is not my nature. Humans tend to lie, demons tell half truths or straight answers, but my kind can't lie** said the voice and Harry began to think about it **your time is not at hand young Potter. **The voice said and Harry felt his body beginning to float upwards from the void. _

_ As Harry moved upwards he felt a lot warmer and alive as if given a new life. **What is this feeling I am having?** He asked, **that is life young Potter life** the voice said, **why do you want to bring me back to life?** Harry asked, **I have a new mission for you and your friends** replied the voice, **what new mission?** Harry asked, **you and your friends have been chosen by the creatures of this world to be their ambassadors known to all as Beastmasters but humans have forgotten and have called you Beastspeaker. **_

**_What difference does it make?_**_ Harry asked, **a Beastspeaker is one who can talk to only one specific type of animal like what you can do with snakes. A Beastmaster can speak to all animals and it is he or she that can control the powers of nature itself if they are of magical origins. **The voice said, **so let me get this straight I have the power to control the elements of nature at my whim?** Harry asked, **not exactly **replied the voice** you have to learn the skills to do it but to do that you have to take a test** the voice said, **what sort of test?** Harry asked as he looked around for the source of the voice. _

_ **A test that determines if you are worthy, your friends at this moment have decided to include you in this task but due to your present state that is why I am here. **The voice said, **how so?** Harry asked, **I am currently on your body interacting with you and healing your magic, your body you will have to do it on your own. **The voice replied, **so I am trapped until I wake is that right?** Harry asked, **yes you have to make the choice, and because your friends have made the choice for you to become a Beastmaster it is up to you to wake and participate. **The voice then stayed quiet as if detecting Harry was in a thoughtful stage. _

_ Harry thought for sometime as he drifted upwards, **do I have to be awake the whole time?** He asked finally, **yes** was the reply from the voice. **How so?** Harry asked, **you have to be awake and not move a muscle while lying nude in a small hut. You will be assaulted with all sorts of trials but you can't move. For three days and three nights you can't move. Three feathers will tell you the passage of time and then when the last feather falls only then can you move.** The voice instructed, **seems simple enough** Harry said, **oh easier said then done child for you can't even get up to use the loo** the voice said and Harry groaned, **do not worry I have taken care of that problem for you already so all you have to do is carry out the test and then we will see where you stand** the voice said and Harry then felt a rush of light like hitting the water's surface. _

Slowly bright green eyes opened to the world in the afternoon. Squinting the said person turned to see who was in front of him when he felt something soft like feathers. "_Do not worry time has stopped so you can move now," _a voice hissed and Harry recognized it as Parseltongue the language of the snakes! "_You can use the restroom if you can move,"_ the voice said and Harry slowly looked and watched as a brown blur moved off him. Slowly he moved his hands and found it a struggle to do so.

Slowly but weakly he stood and found that he was indeed nude. When he crawled out of the hut he was at first horrified at finding others nude before him. "_Do not worry I have stopped time," _the voice said and Harry turned to see the same brown blur in front of him. "_They will not see you so you can move with ease to relieve yourself and then you must return to the hut and begin the test,"_ the voice said and Harry nodding walked way to relieve himself.

When he returned flushed and highly embarrassed he laid back down on the hard earth just as time returned to motion. When that happened Harry had heard the last of the instructions, and found himself staying as still as possible. It was easier for him given his health so he just lay there staring at the top of the small little hut.

For the rest of the day into the night and on to the next day they were assaulted with all sorts of trials. One of them being nearly eaten by ants. Having a spider (in the case of Ron) crawl into the hut and trying with all your might not to move nor scream. Being peed on by various animals and having critters you never knew craw into parts that are not mentioned elsewhere. Both magical and mundane visited the huts and did all sorts of things. Gnomes came and began to play with certain body parts while pixies pulled on hairs (all over the body). The worse was on the second night where they had to endure the howling of a nearby werewolf. The were in general actually walked into one of the huts and the group took all their will power not to bolt from the huts nor move.

The wolf sniffed around but eventually left the area to search for other prey. They then heard the footsteps belonging to a group of Deatheaters that landed just outside their camp. They were accompanied by a group of dementors as they hovered around. The group nearly screamed when they came into the huts and they could feel the cold fingers touching them. The Deatheaters nearly found what they were looking for, but decided otherwise and left on their broomsticks.

All the while it was just the waiting that they had to endure. While each and every trial was indeed difficult they could not move. They had to endure it for one more night and then it was over. The last night was the worse they had to endure. On the last night they were assaulted by a group of bats that came and seemed to nearly eat them alive. Several snakes also came into the camp followed by their mother which was a basilisk. The mother gazed into the huts and found the humans. At first the children nearly died but refused to do so calling on all their willpower not to blink nor move away. The basilisk flicked its tongue in and out before moving her young to a safer area.

The last trial was an hour before dawn when a dragon came in with its latest kill a large deer. The dragon ate heartedly growling to itself as it burned the carcass, (as well as the huts). When the dragon was done demolishing the place and eating his fill he flew off but not before leaving several burned children in its wake.

All this time the eagle feathers stayed a lot till the appointed days where they would fall and vanish. Now with the rise of the sun on the fourth day in the east the forest began to brighten to a new day. With this new day the group began to move for it was the start of a new day.

Being allowed to stretch and get the kinks out of their muscles they are dirty, smelly, burnt, and bloody from their ordeal. Hermione being the first up noticed Harry for the first time. "Harry you are alright!" she said and she stiffly raced to him giving him a big hug. Harry nearly fell when she tackled him to the ground but held on. Ron also tackled the boy but Draco held back unsure of what to make of Harry.

When Harry noticed this he asked, "Why is Malfoy here?" he asked and Ron explained everything that happened when Harry was in a coma.

When Ron finished Harry was staring at Draco and he could feel himself melt under the withering glare of Harry as he probed his very being. He could not take himself away from Harry's piercing gaze and so forced himself to relax under the gaze as Harry seemed to probe into him. When he was done Harry sighed, "As much as this is all embarrassing Draco I accept your apology," Harry said with a smile and Draco felt himself relax and breathed the breath he did not realize he was holding.

When Draco started to relax the hairs on his neck began to rise as he sensed something. "Um guys," he said and the others looked at him wondering what was going on as he slowly pointed. Slowly as one they turned and nearly screamed at the amount of spiders dripping their fangs in their direction. Ron began whimpering as he slowly started to back away. The others did as well but as soon as they did the spiders began to advance. Many more came from behind them, "Where is the centaur guard?" asked Hermione and they looked around only to find a sea of spiders. "Now my children," an all too familiar face said and Ron and Harry turned to each other knowing that look.

Aragog approached from beyond the trees in all his glory standing proud at his children, "Now my children the time is at hand go and tear them to shreds," he hissed and they attacked.

Harry being the weakest of the group was the first to be hit by the first spider. The spider was on him in two seconds tearing into his body and ripping him limb from limb. The others ran in separate directions and the spiders were all over them. Two smaller ones attacked Hermione while a rather large one attacked Draco knocking him over. Ron on the other hand was the last as he screamed before the last spider killed him. Its fang pierced his chest and out the other as he felt his life ebbing away.

While all this was going on Sheroc watched from the treetops flying overhead and listening in to the crunching noises of the spiders as they tore the children apart. The eagle waited patiently for the spiders to finish before the centaurs began to gather the parts of the different children. They gently gathered them up and began to mend them together. As if the heavens are crying rain began to fall as thunder sounded in the distance. Sheroc if he were human would have smiled.

TBC


	8. Chapter Eight Birth of the New Beastmast...

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR THE BEASTMASTER**

**A/n: I made the whole thing slightly different then in the Beastmaster series due to the fact that these are wizards' not normal people. For wizarding folk it is more complicated then with a Muggle so to speak. **

**THE MASTER OF BEASTS**

**Chapter Eight: Birth of the New Beastmasters **

As the spiders began to finish up what they had started and lick the blood off the ground content as they could not eat the flesh of their victims. The spiders with the help of the centaurs began to pick up the pieces of their victims. Every last piece of flesh was collected and then placed in their proper place in the center of the clearing. Overhead Fawkes soared down from the skies and with his tears sealed the wounds on both sides. **By the death of your human selves may you be reborn not of man but of beast. **With that said the phoenix spilled the rest of his tears to heal the wounds of the children. He then flew up to the branches along with Hedwig, Pig and Crookshanks.

Through the forest many animals came to watch the event from bugs to dragons. A single gnome and pixy walked into the clearing with a pot full of blood four bowls in total. They along with several other creatures began to mark the bodies in runes. The runes were in many languages including some that were lost to humans for centuries. Sheroc still watched from the skies as when the marks were finished they began to draw a symbol on the ground. Knowing what it means Sheroc waited.

The symbol itself represents the magic of all things connecting all of them. It was remembered by all creatures mostly the magical for they are more intelligent. A single dragon a Hungarian horntail drew the mark while a Norwegian ridgeback drew his blood and repeated the process. The whole time they spilled the drops of blood around in circles unicorns entered the circle and they too added their blood along with a basilisk. As the sun continued to climb and the shadows receded different magical creatures added their blood to the circle till finally as the sun began to set; a single shadow descended from the skies.

Sheroc swooped down from the heavens and landed in the middle of the circle as all the animals backed away. He stared at each and every body on the ground analyzing them. When he was finished Sheroc then began to chant the spell that would bind their magic and release it to nature.

**Magic from within human flesh**

**Bound by human emotions**

**I bid thee release**

**Magic from within nature **

**Magic that surrounds us **

**I call you to bind the souls here before me**

As he said this the bodies began to glow a golden color then silver as they began to float before the group. The ground beneath them began to glow as well as the symbols under them gave life. The ground first had a red then silver then gold then black and then bluish white.

**No longer will they be bound to man**

**No longer will they be bound to their laws**

**No longer will they be bound to man's desires**

The bodies began to move in a circle as they started going faster and faster as the light from the ground glowed brighter and the wind began to pick up. It was like a tornado of light with lightning dancing all around the circle.

**They are to be bound to thee **

**They are to be bound to nature**

**They are bound to life**

As they went faster and faster different colors and different parts of the circle began to make itself known. Sheroc watched as they began to activate one by one. The children began to glow as well bonding with the wild magic that is part of nature itself.

**They are bound to fire and air **

**Earth and water**

**Heaven and hell**

**Living and death**

The forest seemed to come to life as the trees started to light up as the magic within them began to fill the clearing. Other creatures began to emerge as well sprites, fairies, nymphs and the likes that have hardly every been seen in centuries. From the lakeside the merpeople emerged from the lake to see the magic that began to make the water around them glow.

Fawkes being a bird of fire began to sing a loud chorus which is followed by a cap of thunder as another bird took song as well. This bird looked similar to Fawkes but was bigger as big as a large plane as it too sent its voice in chorus. Soon others began to join in the song as the magic began to fill them.

**Bound are they to each other **

**Bound they are to life**

**May their magic be tied to the earth**

**To life **

**May they become its guardians and keepers **

**May they be born not of man but of nature itself**

With that said Sheroc screeched and spread his wings. The power of his voice carried to all corners of the world as if every living thing that is not human heard this and began to chorus their voices from roars to songs. As their voices carried the light began to fade and then nothing and as if on cue group by group they began to leave the clearing.

The only ones who remained were Hedwig, Pigwigdeon, Crookshanks, Fawkes, and Sheroc. Sheroc being the caster remained as he slowly walked to each and everyone of them. As he stepped up onto their bodies the marks that were put on them disappeared into their skin. Walking up to Draco first (since he was the last to die) he parted his lips and breathed life into them.

There was a gasping of breath and then they fell into a blissful sleep as their life had been renewed. He then turned to the familiars that had gathered around the group. **I see you are as faithful as always** Sheroc said and the familiars nodded all in their own way. **We are in this together** Hedwig implied as she settled herself down to her master's side, **they will wake in three days it gives their bodies enough time to adjust to the change in magic** he said before flying off.

TBC


	9. Chapter Nine Seeing with a New Light

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR DO I OWN BEASTMASTER SERIES AND MOVIE. **

**THE MASTER OF BEASTS**

"Human"

**Animal **

**Chapter Nine: Seeing with a New Light**

The bright light of dawn awoken grey misty eyes opened to the graying skies. The sunlight shown through the trees indicated early dawn as a cool breeze flew through the trees making him painfully aware of his lack of proper warmth. Platinum almost silver hair cascaded down his face as he used a hand to wipe it away. Sitting up his stiff body protested under the strain of sudden movement. Stretching a few muscles he checked his body over as memories of the past few days began to fill in his mind. Slowly he rose again this time with less protest as his body began to adjust to a new altitude.

Ever so slowly he turned his head to view his surroundings as he spotted the others slowly rising as well. He felt a cold shiver go down his spine as he saw no _remembered_ what had happened with the spiders. "I died," he whispered, **indeed you have** said a voice and slowly the figures head turned to find himself face to face with snake. "Um excuse me?" he said, slowly the snake rose up, **I said indeed you have** the snake replied in its tongue hissing each time. "I can understand you?" he said, **of course beastmaster you can understand all creatures it is one of your powers now isn't it?** The snake replied.

Draco Malfoy son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy now no longer sat still, naked, cold and hungry he sat talking to a snake. "I must be crazy," he declared, **oh no young Beastmaster you are not crazy just not used to us yet,** said another voice as a snowy owl landed softly in front of Harry followed by a red phoenix and a very excited little owl. **Oh boy! Master Ron is beastmaster! Master Ron is Beastmaster I can't wait to tell you what I do yep, yep, yep! **It shouted and Draco had to cover his ears to avoid the constant noises that filtered in his mind.

**Just relax and think of only one voice and the rest will be easy** said the snake as it coiled up on Draco's lap. He heeded the snake's message and true to his word the voices faded to only show the ones closets to him the owls, Fawkes, and from out of the bushes a orange cat came and curled up at Hermione's lap, **it is about time you woke** he said a he curled up. The smaller owl hooted even louder, **Master Ron Beastmaster! Master Ron Beastmaster** it was getting rather annoying, but luckily another voice filled the void, **PIGWIGDEON YOU WILL CEASE THAT INFERNAL RUBBISH RIGHT NOW!** This time Draco turned to the snowy owl as she fluffed her feather in anger before charging after the smaller owl and pinned him to the ground with her talon. **Done yet?** She said and the owl nodded furiously.

Draco watched the whole incident with amusement as his owl shut up Ron's owl. As soon as Hedwig let go of Pig he shook himself and then hopped over to Ron. He leaped onto Ron's lap and sat himself down, **master's skin is so soft but what is this thing** he said poking Ron private area.

Ron turned beet red and the rest of the students laughed while Crookshanks yanked the smaller owl out, **stop embarrassing your master **the cat received a thanks from Ron as Pig the hopped around happily. **I see you are thoroughly enjoying yourselves** said a voice as a shadow descended on them. A large eagle landed on a nearby tree stump. Looking at it more closely they realized that it was the same eagle they had met in the Hospital wing. **I see you remember me** said the eagle as he preened a few feathers on his wing. "Um who are you?" Hermione asked, **as your headmaster introduced me before I am Sheroc**. The group then turned with jaws dropped, "No kidding! Dumbledore was not lying then," said Ron as he waited for Hermione's usual bantering of bad language.

He was right of course, "Ronald you language!" she hissed and the eagle seemed to laugh a bit. **I take no offense child I have met even more colorful lot then your friend here. **Sheroc said with amusement as he flew down into the middle of the circle. **Now I do believe it is time to dress you again** he said and in a flash of light they were dressed in rich black robes similar to their clothes but looked more oriental in design. The robes were not bellowing like their school robes instead they were close but loose fitting with no sleeves. They wore a pair of trousers and a tunic on each of their clothes. Hermione being the only female wore a close fitting dress that felt soft as silk on her skin. **If you do not like the attire you can change it yourselves **Sheroc said but the group shook their heads agreeing with the style.

Sheroc had made Draco's robes a blowing light green with white tunic and brown trousers. Harry wore a deep green robe with a black tunic and trousers. Ron wore a fiery red robe with a pale cream colored tunic and dark brown trousers and Hermione wore a deep purple dress but after a while that changed to a deep blue robes with tan trousers and a light blue tunic. **Feel better now that you are no longer exposed**? The eagle asked and they nodded, **good you have a few weeks to get adjusted and enough time for you Mr. Potter to gain some weight. **Sheroc looked amused by Harry's embarrassment at his very skinny body. **You will begin with some light magical training as soon as you get comfortable in the forest.** With that said the eagle took off and the group followed for some time till they came to a small clearing with a waterfall and a small cave.

**This is your sleeping quarters for the time being. You are no longer bound to wizarding laws nor are you allowed to use wands. The wands that you own are not to be touched till the training is complete you understand me?** He said and the group nodded. **Good for now on I am your new instructor in the ways of the beast and in the ways of magic. **The group then paid closer attention to the eagle as he stared at each and every one of them. Their familiars at their side paying closer attention to the actions of their master. **The magic I am about to teach you is far more ancient then what you wizards will call 'ancient magic,' this type of magic has been taught long ago by those who were adept at it. An ancient sorcerer known only as the 'Ancient One' was the first true wizard. He taught many his secrets yet he had a fatal flaw. **Sheroc saw that everyone was still paying attention so he continued.

**He lacked human emotions** he said, **the ancient thought himself incapable of human emotions so he tried to experiment with a thing called love. He eventually was heartbroken by a woman whom he fell in love with. With this he grew angry and vowed never to share such emotions again. He failed of course to keep his students from feeling the same thing. **

** The first student was a woman whom fell in love with her teacher but she was heartbroken by his lack of emotion. She grew bitter and angry and such the Ancient One cast her into a forest that constantly burns a border between life and death. She was known as the Apparition for she like the Ancient One has no names. After her dismissal from the Ancient One's circle he quickly drew two others a male and a female both of which are quickly adept at magic. He taught them well and they took every word of it to heart. It was the woman who created the Unicorns creatures of purity. **With this everyone looked on in shock, **they created many creatures some of which they never knew. But they eventually fell in love and this angered the Ancient One. **

** When he found out he took them apart and cursed them both. For the woman he erased her memories and forced her to live in the mountains to learn magic while he cursed the male with wings and made him to wonder the skies forever. Even though they both completed their training with the old wizard he was angry with them for allowing human emotions to enter their hearts. He did not want them to suffer as he had yet he did it anyway. The woman died eventually of a broken heart while the other can't die and was forced to roam the skies for eternity. That person was me** with that said everyone stood in silence.

**Ever since the passing of my lover whom never gotten a name I have gained much knowledge and I made a promise to her, I promised her that I would watch over this world and all things in it. An evil darkness came at that time and she fell into it sucking her in. I on the other hand remained true to the light along side the current Beastmaster at the time. His name was Dar born from the womb of the beast and his descendent that bore the same name. Both had great destinies and great abilities though both could not do magic. **

"You mean they were Muggles?" Ron asked, **yes** Sheroc answered and they felt a flash as Sheroc took them to a time where the beastmaster was still alive. **This man you see** an image of a man running alongside a black tiger with an eagle soaring overhead and two ferrets in his bag raced along a dessert pathway. **He is the first Dar and that is me you see up in the sky the ferrets are Kodo and Podo both of which are thieves and the tiger is Ruh. **Sheroc then told the story of what happened in the desert with the first Beastmaster.

**After his death of old age the demons that guarded the world Curapira, Iera, Sera , and Hahira the four guardian demons of nature came together after witnessing the powers of a beastmaster first hand. Using their powers they then created another from the tribe that was born from the beastmaster and the woman he took as a mate. They became known as the Xua and for generations they have protected the earth. Their chiefs became the Beastmasters and it was their duty to fulfill the promise they made to the demons. They would protect the animals of the forest, sea and sky while they tended to their peoples needs. In return the demons did not harm the Xua for they are few in number and only kill what the need to eat nothing more. **

"But how does that explain how we became the next Beastmasters?" Hermione asked, **I was getting to that** Sheroc replied calmly. **you**** see what happened was an army of barbarians known as the Terrons attacked and killed off the Xua as well as its current beastmaster. The son of the chief was named Dar after the first beastmaster. This Dar was eventually found and saved by Curapira the demon of earth. She was the one who made Dar take the test and gave him the powers of the Beastmaster.** Sheroc said and he leaped down to the small pool near the little waterfall and drank his fill then he fluttered up to his perch again.

**I have served every single beastmaster for centuries as both advisor and teacher. When the last beastmaster died of loneliness years later the demons or what's left of them gave their powers to me in hopes that I will one day find someone worthy to take the place of Dar. It was may millennia later that I stumbled upon you.** He said and they all stared at him in shock, "You mean you waited for centuries before another beastmaster could be found?" Harry said, **yes for the world had no need of one till now** said Sheroc, **the need is much different then it was back then for now even magic is beginning to be unbalanced. **

"How so?" Hermione asked, **Nature and magic share the same bounds they are one and the same though magic is the life essence of the world if that falls too much into chaos then all is lost,** the eagle then shook himself, **magic _real_ magic untamed and unstoppable is the bloodstream of the universe. It regulates how things grow, move, talk and oversees the universe. There is a balance to everything and when a beastmaster is born that power flows into him. If he or she were Muggle even though they can't perform spells they become an anchor to magic. They become the stability pole that holds it in place till the next one could be found or a new Beastmaster is born. **

"Why hasn't there been a so called Beastmaster in so long?" Draco asked, **because my fledglings the world had no need of one till now. You see there is a balance between life and death in this world a balance that must be maintained. Whether it be life or death, good or evil there must always be a balance. That balance has been shattered recently with the resurrection of a so called Dark Lord….**

"Voldemort," Harry said with venom in his voice, **yes him, he broke the balance between life and death as well he broke that balance and now everything is in chaos. If you can't see it you can at least feel it** he said and the others nodded, **good**** now enough with the history lesson it is time to start training you in the world of magic** with that said Sheroc began to teach.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10 Sheroc's Training

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR THE BEASTMASTER SO THERE**

**A/N: beta! I need a beta reader one whose email address is legitimate! The last person who told me this had an email address I could not send my stuff to and half the time they did not answer back. So please people if you like you can copy and paste each chapter and do a grammar correction. Thank you**

**I apologize again for any misunderstandings through out the story. Remember they are unedited beta versions until I can find a beta reader. **

**A slight warning about this chapter it will be _long_**

**THE MASTER OF BEASTS**

**Chapter Ten: Sheroc's Training**

The students gathered around the eagle as he began his first lesson, **the first thing I want you to do is to gather your magic and begin a healing trance. I know I healed some of your injuries but the rest will have to be done on your own. For you Mr. Potter you have to feed to refuel you magical reserves. For the moment you can reset your bones and repair damage to you organs. Alright everyone we will start with the magic part first and it will be exhausting but you will eventually get used to it. **

** Right now I want you to close your eyes and focus on your body every cell, organ, bone and blood vessel. I don't want you to heal just yet but just focus on your body get the feeling of every thing in it and get to know its wants and needs. ** That said the group began to focus. Harry in particular began to focus on his body and for the first time noticed how malnourished it is. He noticed that due to the lack of food in his system he could not heal properly; _is that what Sheroc meant!_ He knew that Harry needed food to heal properly that is why he can't heal right. His organs are on the verge of self collapse because his cells are hungry for nourishment. He was killing himself slowly and eventually but that is about to change. He felt where his uncle had broken his bones and the damage that the rape had done to his body.

He felt every wound and internal injury he had gotten that had not properly healed yet. **Have you noticed the differences in your bodies yet?** The eagle asked and slowly Harry pulled out along with the others, **good now focus on each other's bodies and get to know theirs** he said and Harry like before began to focus his mind on the body of the person next to him, which is Hermione. He began to search her body and felt embarrassed because she is female after all and the more he probed the more he began to realize the differences in male and female anatomy. He could see the injuries done to Hermione but they were not as bad as he was. She had a few bruised ribs and a cut on her forehead as well as the twisted ankle but nothing compared to him. His bones are brittle and easily broken compared to hers.

Harry then went to Ron and found his fractured leg to be a problem as bits of bone were everywhere in the leg. His broken arm was no different as well. His other ankle was swollen due to injuries. He wondered why they were able to walk through the forest without feeling the pain but after Sheroc had told them the extent Harry must have realized that he temporarily took away the pain. Now that it was returning he could see the nerves working to show pain. He saw how healthy Ron was other then the broken bones and slight internal bleeding but he felt that the majority of the injuries have been healed by Madam Pomfrey's potions. From the new bone on Ron's arm Harry could tell that something happened that took his arm away and that he had to use the skelegrow potion. The last person was Malfoy as he turned towards the young Slytherin and was surprised at what he saw.

It turns out that Draco had nearly as many injuries as Harry! He could see the scars from old wounds as well as where ribs had been broken and recently mended internal injuries. Draco had a broken leg and a broke ankle as well as numerous fractures on his arm and collar bone. Some are already healed but not properly corrected to show bad growth that will hinder him in years to come. It was then that Harry began to see a new light in Draco Malfoy.

Draco was a lot like him in a ways as Harry pulled out, as they both have a thing in common. **Are you done?** Sheroc asked and they nodded, **good how do you feel?** He asked and for once everyone agreed that they do feel a bit tired and exposed. **Good that is what you are supposed to feel now then since you all are back to the outside can you tell me your own injuries and health problems. ** He then turned to look at the group and it was Hermione who raised her hand first. The eagle cocked his head and blushing Hermione lowered it, "Sorry old habits," she said, "Well since I am the only female it is plainly obvious that my body is different then the others. For starters my organs are set differently then that of the other members of the group. Because I am a mammal my reproductive organs are internalized and my bones are different lengths and mass. A males bones are broader on the shoulders as mine are more towards the hips." She said, **good now then tell me what injuries you have and that includes ones that are already heal or ones that will effect you in the future** Sheroc said and Hermione started, "Well I have a twisted ankle but that was from walking here, a cut on my forehead and I don't know what else," she said and it was then that Sheroc turned to the others, **any one of you want to see what else is wrong that she missed?** He asked and it was Ron that spoke. "Your eyesight because you read too much your eyes are having a hard time adjusting each time so sooner or later you are going to have to get reading glasses." He said and she nodded.

**Good that is good of you to notice; you see in healing magic one has to learn every odds and ends of a person's or animal's body. For a beastmaster it is his duty to help and because one of the powers of a beastmaster is communication among different species he can ask where the creature hurts and try to help as best he can. Because you are all magical in nature you can do a bit more. **With that said Sheroc then shifted his from to that of a man surprising the group. "This trick you will learn later but for now you will continue the healing training," he said and everyone stood shocked at his appearance.

Sheroc changed into a man with no shirt on and small golden feathers behind his ears and eyes. His closed cropped dark hair and tanned skin shows a man that has been out a lot. His long homespun leather pants and shoes make him more so. Just for a piece of mind he conjured up a vest to put over him. The vest was sleeveless and also made of homespun leather. In other words he looked sort of like one of those classic Hercules kind of character. He was young in appearance around early twenties but his eyes and the way he talked spoke otherwise.

"Master Sheroc?" Hermione said and true enough the man turned, "Yes?" he said and everyone stood shocked. "How did you do that?" she said when she noticed his shadow, "This is some of the magic you will be learning but later on. I figured this would be a good enough lesson for you children. This is an illusion made from wolf's magic," he said, "Wolf's magic?" Draco asked, "Yes wolf's magic the magic of a wolf or from a wolf taught to another besides his own species. In places where wolves are scarce they create these realistic illusions of themselves but their shadows and their reflections reveal their true selves. Wolves use this to hide from humans so that way they can be protected. The illusion allows humans to feel them as humans and not wolves." He said and the others nodded, "Only a beastmaster or another animal would see through the illusion as you have, but because I am more powerful I can adjust this," he said and then the others nodded. "Now then shall we eat?" he said as he heard the others stomach's growl.

After a while Sheroc began to teach them about healing magic so they can heal their injuries. To do so they had to picture what their body should have looked like and what they can remember what their bodies are supposed to look like. After some time and exhaustion when they awoke hours later their bodies were fully healed. Sheroc explained that they need to become familiar with their own reserves of magic before they learn to pull magic from all around them. He had them do each other afterwards earning another few hours of sleep.

When they woke next it is well into the next morning and Sheroc only sat on a rock highly amused along with Hedwig, Pig, Crookshanks and a raven that has made its presence known just now. When all four finally fully woke it was Draco that noticed the bird first, "Nightshade!" he said his voice went up a few octives before the raven fluttered down to Draco's outstretched arm, **so it is true! You really are a beastmaster!** The raven was more then happy to preen her master's hair. "Yeah well it wasn't exactly a choice," he said with a smile, **oh really you should have been there that giant Hagrid was really a healer. He got me fixed up from that curse in no time even though he could not do any spells.** Nightshade said flapping her wings to show that she was happy.

It was after Nightshade's return that true training began. Nightshade being just fully healed had to catch up to the other familiars but soon became quiet adept at flying as well as Hedwig and Pig. The group under Sheroc's tutelage began to recover from their injuries. He taught them how to hunt, gather, create shelters and other methods of survival. He taught them magic that they have never heard from as the eagle spread his knowledge to his students. With the help of the wolves they learn to run, from the cat Crookshanks they learned how to be silent when they walk. From the centaurs they learned about the stars and such and much to their surprise was visited by a spider on how to weave silk and how to hang upside down from bats.

During the course of the summer they have been taught with Sheroc as their lead teacher. The eagle would soar overhead and supervise in their training. He would watch as the other animals would teach the four teens and their familiars how to move, fight, hunt, and what plants are good for medicine.

The regime was vigorous and tiresome as the group adjusted to the training. They started at dusk as the last light of the setting sun set behind them as they waited for the moon to rise from the east. Nearly a month has passed since they started training. It was hours of vigorous training nonstop and almost eight hours of rest each where they spent sleeping. "I swear to god Sheroc is a slave driver," Ron complained as he and the others returned to their cave to rest. Draco nodded as he fell down on the ground completely exhausted and covered in sweat, "I know for a fact he is a slave driver," he said and both he and Ron shared an agreement for once.

Even with all apologies aside both Ron and Draco constantly argued more then the rest of the trio combined. Harry knew not to interfere in their arguments as did Hermione. Both being from the Muggle world looked at each other and smirked, "They may fight a lot because of their different points of view but they are closer than his brothers," Harry said one night when Ron and Draco got into another one of their arguments, "Yes Harry I've noticed and I think they will be good friends it just shows that they can be," she said, "I noticed that you and I being of Muggle origins and they being pure bloods are in this together eh?" she said, "Yeah I think Sheroc did it to balance things out," Harry replied, "You know like how he tells us that Nature is balanced with both good and evil, life and death, day and night everything must have a balance." He said, "The same with Muggleborns and Purebloods," Hermione finally realized this, "This whole war is about the end of Muggleborns and Purebloods by destroying Muggleborns the wizarding world gets thrown off balance and the eagle knew this," and Harry interjected, "And so when he made the four of us Beastmasters. He needed two of each side to create the balance to represent it," he then pointed at Draco and Ron, "he also needed a balance with rich and poor because Ron's family is in poverty and Draco's is wealthy and with me being a half breed and you being Muggleborn it makes sense," Harry said as he leaned back against a tree.

"What do you mean I am too slow?" Ron yelled as Draco said the comment, "I mean it Weasley you were at the back of the group today and you know how that old wolf wants us to run. I saw you huffing and puffing and you know that Sheroc wants us in top condition. I bet you ate before the run that is why you are such a pig," Draco yelled and Ron saw red, "I am not a pig _Malfoy!_" he growled, "Oh I know you are not a weasel for weasels don't eat as much," Draco said, "Only pigs and whales do," "THAT'S IT!" Ron yelled and jumped on Draco and they fought it off.

Harry and Hermione seeing them fight again only rolled their eyes but when it turned into a fist fight they made ready to split them up, "Leave them," said a voice and they both turned to find Sheroc in his human form. He frowned at them as they fought until he took a pole from the side and walked up to them. With lightning speed he hit them both on the side and from behind with that stick. Ron and Draco doubled over in pain as a trickle of blood began to pour from their mouths. The welts on their backs were enough to let the shirtless wizards know that master is back. "Get up both of you!" Sheroc said in a very low and dangerous tone.

Both boys got up surprised that Sheroc was able to do that as the man stood before them. His shadow showing his real self as both boys rubbed their sore spots. "Now tell me what gave you two idiots the right to start a quarrel like this," he said and both looked down. "How many times have I told you about this?" he said and both answered, "We lost count," they said, "Now you both will have to do fifty pushups and _seventy _flips backwards and forwards," he said and both boys groaned, "Oh and one more thing you will both stand on the poles and hold buckets for four hours," he said, "Till you both learn your lesson is that clear?" he said and both Ron and Draco nodded.

Sheroc was fierce when punishing pupils as it was clearly shown. When he punished they were both long and painful. Harry remembered his punishment all too well even from the eagle and would remember them clearly. Unlike the Dursley's punishments for his magical abilities and their hatred for him in particular, Harry learned that Sheroc only punishes if he deserves it and only punish according to the crime. Harry's punishment at the time was because of his tardiness and for that he had to suffer nonstop swimming lessons with the merpeople. That punishment lasted all day and by the time Harry returned he was tired and sore. When Sheroc meant nonstop swimming he meant it and Harry remembers swimming from one end to the other of the Hogwarts Lake. It was on the verge of suicide but the eagle had been quite clear on punishment. He doesn't know how he did it but he managed to do the entire lake by swimming from one end to the other in a day.

Harry shuddered at the memory of Sheroc's punishment and found that his punishments have a lesson to them and a bit of training as well. Harry might not have known it at the time but when he showed up for his punishment and had actually swum the distance he was surprised by the stamina that was there. He was even more surprised that he had swum the entire distance. When he returned he was confronted by Hermione and it was then that they realized that Sheroc's training was not only in the training itself it was also in the punishments.

He realized with a start that Sheroc had the other animals help him in building up their stamina. In the two months since they started all they ever did was run, swim, attempt to fly, practice magic, spar, potions making, martial arts training with various creatures etc… he realized now that Sheroc was making them _stronger_ a lot stronger. He could leap higher then normal humans which is around twenty five feet and can run faster too. He noticed now that his arms and body have filled out and is no longer just bones. They are covered in fine toned muscles not the type like body builders, but more lean and fit for someone who was really athletic and fast. Harry began to notice the changes in his friends as well. Ron was now at his full height of six feet two inches and Draco around the same height leaving Harry to be the shortest at Five Ten.

Thinking of Ron Harry grimaced at the punishment his friend is serving now. Ron had toned out as well though he has a little more mass then Harry his baby fat was replaced by fine cheek bones and a rather slightly chiseled face. He was all together a good looking bloke for all he care and his red hair now shoulder length reminded him of his brother Bill. Speaking of Bill Harry was glad they have received an owl telling them that the Weasley's are all right. Ron was happy to hear that comment and danced around till Draco insulted him. He tried not to laugh at what Sheroc made the two of them do afterwards. Harry at the moment was standing on one of the poles perfecting his balance as he held two buckets of water over on each arm. He thought it was good practice for him since it would help strengthen his muscles.

Draco on the other hand was the same as Ron though a little more chiseled out. He looked more like a Black then a Malfoy anyways taking on his mother's side of the family tree. The only thing that separate him from being distinguished as a Black is his hair which shown nearly silver instead of platinum now. He looked more like a Veela then anything except his more masculine looks.

Harry looked at Hermione and was surprised by what two months did to her. She indeed grew taller but was the same height as Harry at Five Ten but her figure clearly showed. She was curvy but graceful with her face well defined now and her hair now at her waist and not as bushy. Harry admitted that she was beautiful but he did not think of her in that fashion at all. He Ron and Draco thought of her as a sister and nothing more even Ron's little crush was squashed and they felt sorry for the bloke who will break her heart. Ron even joked it would be Victor Krum once.

Speaking of Ron,"My arms are killing me!" He yelled from a few poles away. "Well if you kept your mouth shut Weasley then we would not have been stuck like this!" Malfoy yelled back from the other side of the field. The field that they are currently in is covered in bamboo poles that go from ground level to around twenty five feet high. One has to learn how to balance on this with one leg and currently Draco and Ron are experiencing that as they stood for nearly four hours with large buckets of water and stones which by now made their arms ready to fall off. Harry shook his head, "Practicing again Harry?" Hermione asked she came out of the brush her hair in a braid that went down to her waist. She smiled at Harry as he switched feet while looking at Ron and Draco on the highest poles both of them ready to fall off. "Want to spar Hermione?" he asked and the girl smiled, "Why of course Harry!" she said.

When Ron and Draco were done it was well into the night and both of them were exhausted. Both had received extra time on the poles because of a few trade insults to each other when Sheroc returned. They waved their hands to conjure a few beds as they fell into them and into a dreamless sleep. Meanwhile in the trees above them a rather amused eagle sat watching as his fellows sleep through the night. **You really do bring down the house eh Sheroc?** Asked Fawkes as he sat down by the golden eagle, ruffling his feathers in amusement, **indeed I have Fawkes, indeed I have so tell me my fellow immortal what has our esteemed Dumbledore been up to now?** He asked, **well the old man is certainly got his work cut out for him. Numerous letters are fluttering in, many of them black as night meaning that someone has died. Tomorrow's the full moon so he is letting Lupin have a run in the shrieking shack. **

** The shrieking shack?** Sheroc asked, **it was the place where Dumbledore kept Lupin for the poor fellow can't be trusted to run the woods for a while and back then when he was a student he had his friends who are fellow animagus run with him. Now though nearly all of them are gone and one is a traitor, **Fawkes said the last statement was said with a tint of sadness in his voice. The eagle looked at him with questioning look, **Fawkes is Lupin a werewolf? **He asked and the phoenix nodded, **well that should be no problem then** he said, **what do you mean? **Asked the phoenix, **well I can help Lupin with his lycanthrope to the point where he would not be a danger and he wont infect anyone else if he bit anyone. **He said and Fawkes was surprised, **you can do that?** Asked the phoenix, **yes but we have to see him first as a wolf it would also be good training for the new Beastmasters. Don't worry the wolf will know who they are and thus not bring harm to them. **Fawkes was reluctant at first but nodded his head, **if you say so Sheroc** with that he fluttered his wings and in a burst of flame vanished.

Sheroc watched as the phoenix went and flapped his wings before flying off.

Now to say that Dumbledore was surprised was an understatement but when Sheroc flew through the window he was even more surprised. "What brings you here this lovely night Sheroc?" he asked the eagle as he transformed into his human shape. "I came here because I was recently informed that you have a werewolf in your custody," he said, "Why yes a young Remus Lupin I believe," Dumbledore said, "Would it be possible to let him come to the training ground?" replied Sheroc, "What about the children?" Dumbledore said the twinkling in his eyes had gone down a notch, "They will be fine after all they are no longer human, they are Beastmasters and the wolf will know so by their scent." Sheroc said, "Really?" said Dumbledore, "Yes so I suggest refraining from giving him that potion until after I speak to the wolf," he said and Sheroc turned to leave. "I will inform my potion's master then," Dumbledore replied as the eagle flew out the window.

"I sure do hope you know what you are doing Sheroc," he said

TBC


	11. Chapter 11 encounters with Werewol

**DISCLAIMER: OF COURSE YOU KNOW IT ALREADY I AM GETTING TIRED OF REPEATING MYSELF. **

**A/n: I put a little reference from Werewolf the Apocalypse and Blood and Chocolate just to let you know. **

**Reviewers I need reviewers but no flamers PLEASE! You don't have to read the story if you don't like it so no flames. No slash in this story either though I personally don't care for slash I will not write any at all. Nor can't I stand some of the pairings. **

**By the way thank you my one reviewer you know who you are for your lovely input. **

**BETA'S I NEED BETA'S WITH A DECENT EMAIL THAT WOULD GET BACK TO ME ASAP! THANK YOU**

**THE MASTER OF BEASTS **

****

****

****

**Chapter 11: Close Encounters with Werewolves**

It was the following morning that found Ron up before the others. He dressed and hunted for himself and the others as they were still asleep, "Hey Weasley you up early," said Draco as he too was awake by the time Ron returned with food. Draco at least got the fire going as Ron got the meat ready to cook. When he placed them over the fire he and Draco hesitated, "Um…." They would both say, "Sorry I called you slow," Draco said, "Sorry I called you all those dirty names," Ron said and Draco shrugged. A cry from the skies gave them fair warning as Sheroc soared overhead. **It is about time you got up** he said, **we have a lot to do today for we have a guest tonight** with that he landed on an overhead branch. "A guest what guest?" Draco asked, "Tonight is the full moon a night where creatures only seen by its light come to mingle," Sheroc replied as he projected his human shape.

After waking Hermione and Harry they all sat as their teacher began, "I have already talked with Dumbledore and it was alright with him if a friend of yours comes for a visit. Since he only comes like this once a month it will show you that even the wolves acknowledge your presence…" Sheroc began until someone nearly squeaked, "You mean to tell us that Professor Lupin is coming here?" Harry asked, "Why yes," "But Sir Professor Lupin is a Werewolf!" Draco said, "Why thank you for your reasoning of course he is a were and that is why I asked if he could come here," Sheroc said, "But aren't you afraid that he would kill us?" Hermione asked, "No for you are no longer human your scent tells him so. As a beastmaster you may appear human but you are animal true and true. Your thinking makes you on the level with humans but you have been changed. A werewolf attacks humans but not a beastmaster. They will acknowledge you like any other creature of the forest. All you have to do is get the wolf to realize that he and the human side of himself are one in the same. If you do that then your professor will be cured of his curse," explained Sheroc and the group stood in shock, "You mean we have the power to……" the sentence was left there, "Yes you have the power to cure him only if you can convince both sides to merge as one," Sheroc replied.

The others listened inventively as the eagle explained what a werewolf curse truly is. "Wow who would have thought that it was two personalities into one body," Hermione said, "Yes well everyone has a balance and to become a true Loup Garou one has to except the wolf side. True Garou are born not bitten or are converted when they accept the wolf side. It is their animagus form but they also have different parts to it. True Garou are still out there and the best way to find one is in a role playing game…." "Wait I know that one!" Hermione shouted, "I played it once oh! Sorry!" she said, "No go ahead and say what you have to say," Sheroc said pleased that someone was listening, "Well I remember playing this role playing game once called Werewolf the Apocalypse. It was really fun to pretend to be a wolf from one of the thirteen tribes that is till I actually me one besides Professor Lupin." She said blushing, "You actually met another werewolf?" Ron asked, "Well yes and it was they who made up the game to sort of blend in," Hermione replied.

"Good at least you paid attention Ms. Granger now kindly tell us the differences between your friend and our guest?" Sheroc asked, "Well a true Garou like my friend can change at will without the full moon. They like in the game think of the moon as a bringer of fortune. A person born under each phase of the moon has a different trait such as those born under the full moon are considered warriors and those born under the new moon are considered scholars and mystery workers, or detectives. My friend told me after I told him that I was a witch. He seemed glad to finally tell someone other then his own kind. I told him of the professor of course and he said that a cursed one can be a lot of danger but no one remembers how it started," she said thinking, "I do I'm afraid," Sheroc said, "Continue your story and then I will explain about the origins of the werewolf," Sheroc then let Hermione continue.

"Anyway my friend said that true Garou has five forms ending with a true wolf form. They can be born as either human or wolf and thus must breed with one or the other. If they breed with each other then the results could be disastrous because of the high birth defects that happen when Garou do breed with each other." Hermione said, "While some is all bull like the part of the thirteen tribes they only did it to organize themselves much more fully. The Garou has five forms in total the Homid or true human form the Glabro or the wolf man form, the Crinos or the halfway and most dangerous form, the Hispo or gigantic wolf form that makes it look ancient and the Lupine form or the true wolf form. They look a lot like ordinary wolves but are far more intelligent. They live among us and are more hidden then the wizarding world," with that Hermione ended her lecture with Sheroc's approval, "Very well done Hermione and she is right by the way very few Wizards know of the true Garou. The werewolves you know are known among them as 'the cursed ones,'" Sheroc said and the group then turned his attention to him when he waved his hand and an image appeared of a werewolf.

"The werewolf you know is known as the 'Cursed Ones,' these weres appeared around my time when a madness overtook the land. That madness was created by an evil demon known as Ketzwayo. Ketzwayo only wanted to reap his revenge upon the demon of the earth Curapira. The only way he could do it was to make the animals go mad and during this madness they sought to kill one another. Raping and killing was evident in the world as Ketzwayo nearly destroyed the world. The demon nearly succeeded until Dar stopped him." The eagle then showed an image of a woman who was bitten by a wolf a Garou, "I saw this when a pack of Garou attacked a village and killed nearly everyone but a woman. That woman was pregnant when she was bitten. The wolf whose magic was out of control turned her and her child into the first cursed ones. Her beast side her darkness emerged and she nearly killed her baby. Luckily for her the baby escaped into the forest where he was adopted by a pack of wolves. That baby on the full moon night became the first werewolf. That baby was as wild as it came and he passed on the curse to which ever he bit. Until recently that curse was out of control and those who had the curse were killed by the Muggles in order to protect their loved ones. Even thought the human side the light side was innocent the dark side or the wolf was the reason that many had gone into madness. It was discovered among the Garou that whom ever excepts deep down the darkness within them without resistance can turn that curse into a blessing making them a true Garou."

"When they turn into a true Garou their form becomes like that of an animagus enabling them to transform at will a true Garou can control their transformation so they don't get inconvenienced at a full moon. Though the pull of the moon is strongest then one can still control the transformation. When they do become the beast a true Garou is able to run faster then a normal human would of course. But they tend to keep to themselves. They are those born to wolves and those born to humans, those born to wolves tend to have a dislike for humans because of what humanity did to their ancestors. Those born to humans are more open towards things and accept them a lot quicker then their lupine counterparts."

"So what you are saying Master is that when Professor Lupin comes here then we treat him like any other Garou?" Draco asked, "Yes speak to the wolf he will understand you," Sheroc said, "Now I believe it is time to get a few lessons in," Sheroc said and the illusion is gone leaving his true form the eagle behind. Flapping his wings he took to the skies once again and the group groaned as they got up to stiff legs and body.

It was around dusk that the group gathered back at the clearing with Sheroc high in the sky waiting for the arrival of Fawkes. Hedwig returned after a hard day's training. She held a mouse in her talon along with a very gassy Pigwigdeon who kept burping the whole way and an occasional fart. **What happened to him?** Sheroc asked **he ate a mouse that ate something that would fill an owl up with gas** Hedwig replied with amusement in her voice. All three circled around the clearing as Nightshade returned as well from another direction. She was lazily gliding around with the rest. **Are you sure this will work my lord?** Asked Hedwig and the eagle nodded as he glided in and landed on the highest branch of a tree.

The last of the sun's rays left leaving the forest eerie quiet as the moon began to make its ascent into the sky. The cat Crookshanks sat near Hermione as the shadows grew on the forest. The silver light of the moon replaced the golden rays of the sun. The four washed up in the river and were once again dressed in their tattered robes but felt that they needed all that much to say. They waited till the silver completely dominated the forest as the first howls could be heard. There was more then just one howl tonight and the four instantly grew afraid. **Fear now my students they will not harm you that is just the local pack,** Sheroc reassured them as he took to the air again. With his age he has gained the ability to see both night and day and not need sleep though he sleeps out of habit. Flying around he noticed the dark shapes roaming the woods Garou.

This pack had heard of the Beastmasters from far and they are joined by something else entirely. Flying with one of the Garou was a Hippogriff a very large hippogriff. He was quiet surprise when the hippogriff bellowed a greeting to the eagle. Sheroc answered in kind with a shrill of his own. Both soared over the forest, **so you are the famous Sheroc I have heard so much about** said the Hippogriff, **indeed and whom am I speaking to my fine fellow** Sheroc replied, **I am Buckbeak former fugitive and he**, the hippogriff pointed with his foreleg **is Remus Lupin my new master** he said and Sheroc did indeed see a light brownish grey wolf running through the woods. Sheroc swooped low over the trees to keep an eye on the wolf as he ran through the forest. Buckbeak was not too far behind as well as a familiar phoenix, owls and raven.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco waited as they heard the approach of something as Crookshanks was perched on Hermione's shoulder. The cat gave a nervous mew as the witch stroked her familiar. The shuffling is getting louder along with the sniffing noises of something approaching. Harry in particular was nervous as he remembered the last time he met with the wolf-side of Remus. Suddenly he could see a pair of yellow eyes watching them as padded feet slowly made their way towards them. An elongated shape slowly came from the woods and into the clearing. Brownish grey fur glowed silver in the moonlight as the wolf came from the trees. He was huge about the size of a monster as he slowly approached. Harry noticed that he looked rather thin and unhealthy as he slowly approached the group of teens, **speak to him** Crookshanks nudged Hermione and the witch glared at her cat. Slowly the wolf was really close and sniffed each and every one of the Beastmasters.

Harry was very nervous when Lupin approached him and carefully sniffed him getting his scent. "Hi Remus," he whispered and the wolf stopped, **speak to him in the beast's tongue** Crookshanks urged, **um hi Remus** Harry tried this time and the wolf looked at him with one golden eye. **Who is it that speaks to me?** The wolf demanded, **I am Harry, Harry Potter** Harry replied as the wolf turned to him, **well Harry Potter give me a reason why I shouldn't rip you to shreds?** The wolf said, **because I am speaking to you now like an equal and not a human** Harry replied, **you speak the wolf's tongue you can but how is it that you do not smell a human yet you look like one? **The wolf replied as he growled softly, **we are Beastmasters surely you've heard of us?** Harry asked knowing the wolf knows but the human does not. **Beastmasters? I have heard of you from my brethren those with the ability to speak to our kind** the wolf said smoothly as he walked around them slowly. **You are not of their kind** said Hermione, **what do you mean I am not!** The wolf growled, **she means it wolf you are a cursed one only appearing at the full moon** the wolf then snapped his jaws at Draco but he did not flinch.

**What makes you think that I would let that human get what he wishes! **The wolf announced angry at the assembly before him. **We believe that you are slowly killing him** Ron took up the chat now, **and so what if I do! He is human and deserves to die!** The wolf readied to attack, **you attack and you kill not only the human but yourself as well** said Hermione as she stood in front of the group her poise like that of an animal and for the first time the others gave her a new respect.

Hermione stood tall amongst her peers as she glared daggers into the golden eyes of a wolf and glare she did giving none to weakness. **You will let professor Lupin be bound to you! You will not hate him for what he is! He may be human true but he is apart of you the part of you that you will never know. You will never know because you discriminate him so!** She said with such malice that put even Draco to shame. The witch stepped up to the plate her hair flowing behind her, **because of the hatred you put for your human he has to suffer every full moon! He suffered more then you ever will and it was because of _you_ that he has to suffer. **The wolf was clearly whimpering now as Hermione approached her hair flowing behind her and the wind clearly began to howl and moan through the trees.

Sheroc watched from the skies with Buckbeak clearly amused as the witch continued to tell the wolf off as she walked up to him. He tried to nip and take a few bites out of her but Hermione was having none of it. She used the moves that Sheroc taught her and easily punched the wolf in the face and gave him a good kick. The eagle was more pleased when he read her lips as she clearly stated "Sorry Professor," evident in it. Both creatures nearly laughed when the wolf got what was coming to him. **Well good for that sorry piece of shit!** Buckbeak stated, **he was a pain in the arse and I am just glad someone has the guts to tell it to his face!** The hippogriff was reeling in the fact that Hermione was doing just that.

Speaking of whom

Hermione was seething with anger now that the wolf refused to fuse with Remus. Harry, Ron and Draco could only watch as Hermione growled at the wolf making it back away her stare was intense and burned through the wolf causing it to whimper in shame. **You dare to say that about Remus huh wolf!** She growled, **Remus was a good friend of mine and you dare to treat him this way** Hermione stepped closer and closer to the wolf and it whimpered under her gaze. **You DARE!** She then saw something that she never knew the wolf would do he rolled over on his back exposing his belly, **please no more** he begged, **I apologize just don't rip out my belly** the wolf pleaded, **you must understand that Remus is apart of you **Harry said speaking for the first time, **he is apart of you as anyone of us he was a good friend of my fathers and a friend of mine. You have caused him enough torment so it would be appropriate to let him go** and the wolf whimpered **I can't I don't know how** the wolf replied, **you must merge with your human side,** Draco now stepped up, **you are Remus's dark side his animalistic side while he himself is his human side. You must stop fighting yourselves and become as one only then will you both find peace,** with that the wolf looked down, **I will try** he said, **will I become a true wolf if I do?** He asked, **you can** Hermione replied and the wolf moved away from the group.

He was stopped when a group of other wolves emerged from the woods and Remus rolled over exposing his belly. The largest of the wolves a large dark brown male with light golden eyes walked over to where the whimpering wolf now begs for his life. Sniffing he then turned to the Beastmasters before letting his head roll back and howled long and deep. The others of his pack started to howl as well.

Remus the wolf began to feel something happen to him as the howls intensified as his body started to glow and a shimmering form of a human and a wolf appeared and both began to merge. The Beastmasters watched in awe as both came together into a single wolf form. The wolf looked like a true wolf as it gave a long howl. From the skies other wolves came from the moon as they too added their song while dancing around Remus. The alpha wolf then turned towards the beastmaster and bowed his head low before turning and running into the woods his pack following.

The wolf on the ground began to shrink and as it did its form began to shift as well. His paws began to shrink so they no longer look like a bear paws but true paws. His fur became less shaggy and more defined as he shrank and his tail became bushier and body sleeker. When the transformation was complete a new wolf stood no longer looking like a monster but a true wolf, **well done, well done** a voice said from above and a hippogriff landed in front of them, **well I don't have to hear his infernal moaning once a month and get some good sleep eh,** the group stood stunned, "Buckbeak?" they all said in chorus, **yeah well I tagged along to keep him company while I watched your progress** said another voice and Sheroc followed by Hedwig, Pigwigdeon and Nightshade joined him. The hippogriff eyed Draco wearily, **I remember you, you insulted me a few years back** the hippogriff said and Draco paled, "I am sorry, I really am!" he said and bowing to the hippogriff and Buckbeak then lowered himself as well, **well apology excepted young beastmaster but I give you fair warning now so that you may remember it** and Buckbeak walked closer towards the blonde his blazing yellow eyes locked onto his icy blue.

**Insult me like that again boy and you will not only be a female for the rest of your life but you will be placed on a platter and your very body fed to the most vile of creatures ever to exist for eternity** he said and Draco nodded profusely. Backing away the Hippogriff only nodded to the eagle and spread his wings to ruffle his feathers. When he placed them back into their folded position Draco nearly fainted.

While all this happy chatter was going out a lone whimper made Harry turn his head to notice the werewolf starting to wake. Walking closer he could see the confusion on his face as Harry slowly walked towards the wolf. The wolf's ears perked up as he whirled around to face Harry. He was on the verge of attacking when he instantly recognized who it was. **Harry?** An all too familiar voice ran in his head and the wolf looked at him, "Remus?" Harry replied, **Harry it is you! What are you doing here and why am I not attacking you?** Remus said noticing for the first time he was still in his wolf form, "You have been cured Remus," Harry said **cured? If I am cured then why am I still a wolf?** Harry then smiled, "You are a true Lycanthrope Remus you can control your transformations without fear of the moon anymore," Harry replied and the wolf looked up at the moon then at Harry, **I can?** The wolf asked whimpering, "Yes try transform back into your human form," Harry said and Remus began to change.

By this time the others noticed the conversation as they all turned to watch Remus's body stretch and form as he back arched and reshaped itself to stand upright along with his back legs. His tail sucked back into his body and his hands and feet formed from paws. His snout and ears shifted as fur retreated back into his body till a human face was remaining. Most of his bodily hair returned to inside his skin and he stood naked for only a few seconds till Sheroc conjured clothes. Remus was dressed in plain robes but all in all he was human again. He turned around in circles and gazed at the light of the moon his heart soaring when he saw the silver orb through human eyes once more. "I am truly cured how?" he asked, "We convinced the wolf to let you be," said Hermione, "Actually Granger shouted at the wolf," Draco said smirking at her and that earned a playful punch to the arm. Remus stared at the group before him and saw how much they have changed, "Harry if I did not say any better I would say that you were James himself." He said, "But alas that is where the similarities end you are more like Lily then James any day," he said with a soft smile.

Remus then turned to his surprise at Buckbeak whom looked at him with approval, **well now you look a lot happier now yes?** He said and Remus looked in confusion, "He said that you look happier now," Harry replied with a smile.

TBC


End file.
